


Beacon In Darkest Times

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Second Story in the Tadpole SeriesWhen tragedy hits how will the gang make it through? How will the presence of their precious little boy give them hope and strength





	1. Chapter 1

Thaddeus had taken to daycare immediately; Tony was the one with separation anxiety when he left him the first day. Watching from the window, Tony smiled as he watched Thaddeus hug his best friend, Jacob. Jacob's mom worked in payroll at NCIS and lived not far from Gibbs allowing the boys to sometimes play together on their downtime.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus yelled as Tony moved to walk away.

Walking back into the room, Tony stooped down so he was level with his nephew. "What's up?" Tony smiled as the little boy flung his arms around Tony's neck and hugged.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm gunna miss you with my whole heart today." Thaddeus kissed his uncle's cheek before turning to run off and play with Jacob.

"Going to miss you too," Tony whispered as he watched the little boy run to his friend.

The team caught a case as soon as they walked in the door; Tony was keeping a close watch on the time because of his little guy. Around 3:30 p.m., Tony called Abby to have her get Thaddeus from daycare by 5:00 p.m.

"Sure!" Abby smiled at the idea of being able to hang out with the little boy. "I'll get him some dinner and he can play in my office; we have a lot of his stuff here just in case."

"Thanks," Tony hung up so that he could get back to work. He really wanted to wrap up so they could go home to Thaddeus.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs threw him the keys. "You drive the truck back; Ziva and McGee are with you."

"What about you, Boss?" Tony was a bit concerned; his gut churned.

"I'll be just a couple minutes behind you." Gibbs promised. "I just want to make sure the crime scene is locked down. I'll help the local LEOs; you get the evidence to Abby and start your reports."

Tony drove slow; the rate of speed annoying Ziva. "I will drive; pull over."

"Shut up, Ziva." McGee snapped; he was feeling something in his gut just like Tony.

"We're going back." Tony growled as he did a U-turn to double back.

By the time they made it back to the crime scene, the sedan and cruisers were in flames. The building, which was the scene of the initial crime, had taken heavy gun fire.

"Dear Lord," Ziva gasped as she took in the condition of the scene.

Tony jumped from the truck; his gun pulled and ran for the building. He had hoped that Gibbs was able to get to the building before the gun fire erupted.

"On my six," Tony yelled behind him. Tim and Ziva were already approaching their guns drawn; eyes on the surrounding area.

Entering the building, Tony's mind instantly flashed to the diner where Director Shepherd was killed; it was a similar blood bath. The LEOs that were assisting Gibbs were dead; their bodies scattered throughout the building.

"Do you see Gibbs?" Ziva yelled from the far side as she was searching.

"Over here," Tim hollered as he hit his knees. "Easy, we're here now; we've got you."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs gasped.

"Right here," Tony reassured as he kneeled down and put pressure on the wound in Gibbs' stomach. "Get an ambulance!"

"The house," Gibbs grunted. "Your's and Tadpoles."

"I know," Tony reassured. "You're not dying; I refuse to believe that you're dying."

"You have to let me go," Gibbs watched the tears pool in Tony's eyes.

"Someday," Tony agreed. "This isn't it; not yet. Don't you dare die and leave us; we all need you." Gibbs nodded as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Where's the ambulance?" Tony yelled in a panic as he watched Gibbs lose consciousness and his body go limp.

"Pulling in now," Ziva jogged to the door to show them in.

"Sir," the EMT pulled Tony back. "We've got him."

"Start a line, Mike." Josh ordered as he put on an oxygen mask and started hooking him up to a heart monitor. "His rhythm is all over the place; we've got to move."

Back at NCIS, Abby was running a search based on some evidence that Tim had sent her. She had her back turned for a few minutes but when she turned to check on Thaddeus; she found him sitting in the middle of the floor crying.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she pulled the little boy into her lap. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Abby-tales," Thaddeus sobbed. "My tummy hurts; I want Uncle Tony and Boss, please."

"Okay baby," Abby kissed his forehead as she rocked him. Pulling out her cellphone, Abby jumped when it rang before she could dial out.

"Tim!" Abby answered anxiously. "I need Tony and Gibbs; something's wrong with Thaddeus. Wait, what?"

"Gibbs has been shot," Tim repeated. "He's in really bad shape, Abby."

"Okay," Abby was forcing herself to stay calm for the little boy. "Where are they taking him?"

"Bethesda is close," McGee reported. "We're heading there. Abby, you should get Vance, Ducky and Palmer. I think we're going to lose him."

"Don't you dare say that," Abby spat. "Don't you dare."

"Abby-tales?" Thaddeus was getting scared. "Don't be mad at McGeek."

Vance called his wife; he knew she would be more than willing to help out when it came to the little boy. Grabbing a duffle bag from his office, Vance made his way to Abby's lab and started packing clothes, toys and snacks for the little guy. A favorite blanket and pillow were added to the mix. By the time they were packed, Jackie was at NCIS ready to go with them.

Ducky felt it was best to head out before anyone else. Being a physician, he would be able to keep up to date on Jethro's condition without getting into the way. Meeting the ambulance, Ducky was broken hearted to see they were preforming CPR on his friend as they unloaded him.

"How long as he been down?" Dr. Jones yelled as they ran down the corridor.

"Three minutes," Josh replied as he continued chest compressions. "You've got to save this one, doc. He's one of the good guys; saved my brother's life last year."

"Get me an OR," Dr. Jones yelled. "We've got a pulse; we need to move people."

"Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus screamed as they cleared the doors to the ER.

"Hey baby," Tony pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"Where's Boss?" Thaddeus looked around for his other buddy.

"We have to have a man to man talk about that," Tony said softly.

"There is a waiting area on 2," a nurse said softly. "I will take you; it's private."

"Where is Boss?" Thaddeus repeated as they followed the nurse.

"He got hurt," Tony answered honestly. Entering the room, he sat down on a chair with Thaddeus in his lap. "He's hurt really bad, baby. We need to keep him in our hearts because he needs all the love he can get."

"Is he going to die like my mom and dad?" Thaddeus asked with huge tears in his eyes.

"He might," Tony tried not to cry but he was failing miserably. "I'm scared, baby. Uncle Tony is really scared right now."

"Me too," Thaddeus hugged his uncle tight. Turning to a nurse that had stopped in to see if they needed anything, Thaddeus politely asked her a question.

"Excuse me," the little boy was so proper. "Can you tells me if God has a house around heres?"

"There is a chapel," the nurse smiled. "It's right over there by that pole."

Turning to Abby, Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Jackie, Tim and Ziva, Thaddeus stood tall trying to be their brave little warrior. Grabbing his uncle's hand, the little boy looked at everyone before pulling his uncle towards the chapel door.

"Everyone with me," Thaddeus called. "We have to talk to God; he's gots to help the boss."


	2. Chapter 2

"Special Agent Gibbs," a female voice called to him. Blinking, Gibbs found himself looking into the eyes of a woman with brown hair, green eyes, and Tony's smile. "My name is Mary Elizabeth Dinozzo; I'm Anthony's mother."

"But you're dead," Gibbs looked confused.

"Yes," Mary Elizabeth smiled softly. "I am dead but I've come to take you on a journey."

"Where am I? Jethro looked around the room at his surrounding; it was so cold.

"You're in the operating room," Mary Elizabeth answered. "They don't expect you to survive this surgery; I've come to show you why you should. Are you ready to die?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded. "I miss my wife and daughter; I want to see them again."

"Understandable," Mary Elizabeth held out her hand. "Come with me for a minute."

Gibbs suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the cemetery; a casket draped with a flag placed near the headstone of his wife and daughter.

"Look at Thaddeus," Mary Elizabeth pointed to the little boy. "He's not let go of your badge since Director Vance gave it to him. He doesn't eat; he's not sleeping. The poor little boy has cried since they told him you died."

"He handled his mother death so well," Gibbs watched as Tony gently rocked the little boy.

"That precious child had you and Tony to help him through the grief of his mother," Mary Elizabeth sighed. "Look at Anthony; he's even more lost that Thaddeus."

"Tony knows that this is a risk we take every time we go out on a case," Gibbs sat on the bench by the tree where he could still see the proceedings.

"Leroy was a strong willed, strong minded child," Jackson spoke the emotions threatening to choke him. "When his mother passed, he became someone that I didn't recognize. It took a few years and falling in love before I had my son back. However, the cruelty of life would extinguish the light that was back in his eyes when his wife, Shannon and my beautiful granddaughter, Kelly was killed."

Moving to stand by her new ally, Joann stood and moved beside Jackson. "Leroy was a wonderful father and husband; his life changed when we lost our girls. For years, we lost touch with Leroy as he tried to find his way again. When we reconnected with our boy; he had a new family.

 

"A family that he took pride in," Jackson started to speak again. "A unique blend of people that he loved and that he knew loved him. In our absence, Leroy added to his life great friends that became his family."

"Tim, Jethro watched you go from a computer guy to a great NCIS agent. You went from being a probie to being a vital member of his team. He often spoke of how proud he was of what you had accomplished over the years. He loved being the father figure in your life that helped transform you into a man that he was proud of."

"Abby and Ziva - you both became surrogate daughters. Jethro spoke of how you cared for him; loved him and counted on him. He was there to mend your broken hearts, help heal your hurts and watch you transform from young women to ladies." Joann smiled at the girls as she spoke. "You were the daughters of his heart."

"I don't want to listen to any more," Gibbs stood looking to see how he could get away.

"You need to hear what my son has to say," Mary Elizabeth took Gibbs by the hand and he soon found himself in his own hospital room with Tony by his side.

"I don't know if it is selfish to ask you fight and come back to us," Tony sighed. "I really don't care if it is; I need you to fight and come back to us. I'm not done learning from you yet, Gibbs. You haven't taught me how you get that damn boat out of the basement or how you get the steak perfect."

Standing, Tony paced the room. "I'm pissed at you; do you know that. You sent us off with the evidence instead of leaving us all together where I could have been on your six. God, just like the last damn time; you died on me before. Doing CPR on you on that dock; that was horrible. You wouldn't close your eyes. They kept looking up at me; I couldn't let you down. It almost killed me to stop working on you and move to Maddie. The whole time it was like you were watching us; watching over me to make sure I made the right decision."

Tony turned towards the door as he heard a noise. Seeing Jackson walking into the room, Tony embraced the man. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"He's still alive," Jackson fought the tears. "Don't you go apologizing for something you had no control of, son." Walking over to Jethro's bedside, Jackson leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're time isn't up yet, Leroy. I met that little fella that you've been bragging about; you can't go leaving him yet."

"Did he ever thank you?" Jackson turned to look at Tony.

"Thank me?" Tony was confused. "Yes, he thanked me for saving him and Maddie. He was released from the hospital after a few hours. I went over to check on him and spotted him in the backyard burying what looked like one of those lunch boxes we had as kids. I waited for a few minutes; out of sight to give him privacy. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his knees and turned to where I was hiding behind the privacy hedge."

"What did he say?" Jackson smiled at the idea of Tony being caught.

"He said; that was a stupid thing to do DiNozzo." Tony laughed. "Then he walked over, pulled me around the tree and hugged me whispering thank you in my ear as he did. When we went down in the basement, I saw he had placed a picture that Abby had taken of him with Maddie on his bench; his arm was around her. The way he had it situated next to a picture of Kelly; it looked like her arm was around him. It was in that moment; that I realized the magnitude of what happened on the dock."

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Gibbs asked Mary Elizabeth. "You abused him as a child so did his father."

"I was so drugged up," Mary Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't know what I was doing but that is no excuse for being a bad mother. You need to see this to understand what impact you have made on them."

"You're torn between two families," Gabrielle's voice filtered in as she walked up on them. "Your soul longs to be with Shannon and Kelly; your heart wants to be with Tony and Thaddeus."

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus was a bit teary as Jackie carried him into the room. Handing him over to his uncle, Jackie smiled at the little boy before hugging Jackson and patting Jethro's leg. "He really wanted you; I was worried he was going to make himself sick."

"Thank you," Tony cuddled the little boy tight.

"He's my angel," Thaddeus pointed to Gibbs.

"He's still alive," Tony reassured him. "See that line right there that means he's not in heaven."

"No," Thaddeus shook his head. "My mommy said before."

"I told him that sometimes God gives us earth angels to watch over us to keep us safe from harm." Gabrielle took Gibbs' hand in her own. "I want to show you something."

Finding himself back at the shopping center where he found Thaddeus, Gibbs was stunned when on the ground was a white sheet soaked with blood; the little boy's body beneath it.

"Had you not been his earth angel," Gabrielle wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Salvador would have killed him. If you had happened by the shopping center ten minutes later, you would have discovered my son's body."

"Daddy," Kelly squealed as she ran through the fog towards Gabrielle and her dad. "Come on daddy; I have something to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs soon found himself in a room with Kelly, she was holding up a doll for him to see. "Do you remember this doll?" Kelly asked as she pushed it in his face.

"I remember everything," Gibbs smiled.

"Well," Kelly looked at her dad for a moment. "I don't think you should remember everything."

"Why not?" Gibbs sat down on the bench in the middle of the room; he felt incredibly weak.

"How can you enjoy your life if all you do is think about me and mama?" Kelly's question was so sincere; so honest. Gibbs stopped short of answering his daughter. The child had a way of always putting things into perspective. "You can't be ready to die yet, daddy!"

"You don't want me to be here with you and your mom?" Gibbs looked at his beautiful little girl; the face that he had longed to see for twenty years.

"Of course we do," Shannon answered as she walked out of the shadows. "When it's your time; when your work there is done; it's not done yet."

"What if I want it to be done?" Gibbs questioned.

"It doesn't work like that," Shannon caressed her husband's face. "It doesn't work like that."

"I just want to hold you," tears stung Jethro's eyes and his arms reached out for Shannon. "Just let me hold you for a minute."

Shannon walked into her husband's embrace; she allowed him the moment before breaking away. "You have to go back, Jethro. You're needed."

"I'm so exhausted, Shannon." Gibbs whispered in her ear. "I'm so tired; just let me stay here."

"Look at them," Shannon pointed into the chapel; where Gibbs suddenly found himself standing. "Listen to that little boy; really listen to him."

"God," Thaddeus called loudly as he stood at the altar. "I needs some help right now. Mommy said when you needs help you just have to ask God and God will poe-vide."

Tony wiped away the tears that were falling as he listened to his nephew. Looking around the room, he realized that Ducky was doing the same. Abby, Ziva and Mrs. Vance had their mouths covered in an attempt to stifle their emotions while Tim and the Director stepped out with Palmer unable to handle the pain.

"God," Thaddeus moved closer before he dropped to his knees and folded his little hands in prayer. "My boss is my angel and I needs him to get all betters so I needs you to help him please. He's a good man; I know a billion peoples that say what a good man he is. Mommy said you take the good peoples to heaven because sinners need more time to get their hearts fixed but we really need the boss to stay."

"He's amazing, Jethro." Shannon smiled. "That little boy needs you so much; there is something in his future that is going to require your strength."

"He'll have Tony," Gibbs reminded Shannon.

"No," Shannon shook her head. "He won't have Tony."

The scene before Gibbs changed; he could see himself standing on a roof the look of horror painted on his face. Forcing himself past where the image of him was standing, Jethro looked over the edge to only to find Tony on the pavement below.

"What happened?" Gibbs' voice rang out as he turned around to see the broken image of himself exit the roof.

"You were chasing a suspect," Mike Franks answered. "DiNozzo and a probie agent hit the roof first. The probie cleared his side of the roof; only it wasn't clear; Tony joined him after clearing his side. DiNozzo had holstered his gun and they were getting ready to head for that door over there when Javier Renato ran from his hiding place and shoved DiNozzo off the roof."

"Why did we have a probie?" Gibbs grew concerned.

"Tim is on compassionate leave," Mike answered. "His father is dying."

"What?" Gibbs looked at Mike. "Tell me they at least patched things up before he dies."

"Afraid not, Probie." Mike sighed. "Things just didn't work out between them despite McGee trying so hard to make it work."

"Is it treatable?" Gibbs turned to Mike the pain evident on his face. "Can they treat Tim's father's condition if he had the proper medical care?"

"Yes," Franks answered. "It's treatable if they catch it early enough; he refused to go to the doctor for it."

"Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus' voice rang out through the room.

"T-man!" Gibbs watched as Tony pulled a sixteen year old Thaddeus into a hug.

"I got it on my first try!" Thaddeus beamed. "I'm a licensed driver."

"Look out world!" Tony teased as he beamed with pride. "Let's go celebrate; where do you want to go?"

"Where it all began," Thaddeus smiled.

Soon, Gibbs found himself back at the shopping center at the spot where he had found Thaddeus that Christmas Eve thirteen years before. He watched as his boys placed a blanket on the grass of the center island; two brown bottles pulled from a bag as they sat down.

Popping the lids, the boys clanged their bottles of root beer together. "To Boss!" Thaddeus smiled as he wiped away a tear. "I really miss him."

"I do too," Tony dried his own eyes. "I can't believe he's been gone twelve years; it seems just like yesterday."

"I will never forget him," Tad smiled as he looked quietly around the shopping center. "If he had not shown up that day; I would have died."

"Everything happens for a reason," Tony sighed. "Sometimes, we just don't understand them."

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death," Tad blurted out boldly. "For twelve years, you have allowed yourself to be in pain; feeling that his death was your fault. It wasn't; you weren't meant to be in that warehouse at that particular time. If you had been; it could have been you that died. If Boss had lived and you had died; it would have been like him losing another child."

"How did you figure that out?" Tony looked at his nephew in shock.

"Which part?" Tad smiled.

"The whole thing," Tony was too stunned to say much more.

"Your guilt is palatable. Before he died, Ducky told me how Boss felt about you; plus I remember a lot from the times we had together. He told me you were the son that he didn't get the chance to have." Tad nudged his uncle's shoulder with his own. "You are a damn good man, Anthony DiNozzo; a damn good man."

"You remember that?" Tony smiled.

"I have it on DVD," Thaddeus smiled. "Abby-tales recorded your very first Meritorious Civilian Service Medal ceremony; I watch it every night before I go to sleep. I don't want to forget his voice or his smile."

"Me either, Tadpole." Tony smiled.

"Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus growled in exasperation. "I'm not a tadpole."

"Nice to see his nickname stuck with him through life," Kate said softly as she walked up next to Gibbs. "You changed so many lives. I don't think you realize how many people you have touched."

Walking to a garden, Gibbs watched as a young couple stood before a priest to exchange vows.

"Do you, Stephanie Marie Jenkins, take this man, James Leroy Palmer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Palmer's son?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes," Kate smiled. "He wanted to honor the man that taught him how to stand up for himself; how to be a man."

The sound of piano music filtered through the air causing Gibbs to turn around. "That's Sandy Watson," Gibbs pointed out. "Wow, she's grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"Walk around the side of the piano, Jethro." Kate urged as she stood back to give him room.

"She's pregnant," Gibbs smiled. "What did she go on to do with her life?"

"She is a wonderful classical pianist; she plays concerts all over the world." Kate beamed with pride. "I have one more thing to show you; come with me."

"Zach?" Gibbs smiled as he watched the man, he protected as a little boy, took the witness stand in a court of law.

"Do you Special Agent Zachary Tanner swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff swore the little boy, now a grown man, in as Gibbs watched with a smile of pride on his face.

"He said he was going to get all the bad guys," Gibbs gave a half smile. "Go get 'em, Zach."

"Why are we here?" Gibbs questioned when he found himself standing in the middle of street, in front of his house, in the pouring rain.

"Because you don't see everything the way you should," Kate answered. "You weren't responsible for my death, Gibbs. Ari killed me; he had planned that from the first time we met. You need to let that go; move on from that. You also need to stop blaming yourself for Mike's death."

"He died alone in that street because of me." Gibbs shouted at Kate.

"Wrong, Probie." Mike grumbled. "I died in your arms in that street for you; not because of you."

 

"Why'd you do it Mike?" Gibbs' eyes stung with tears.

"I wanted to go out on my own terms," Mike answered.

"Just like me," Jenny smiled as she walked up to the two men. "You don't control the universe, Jethro. We died on our own terms to protect you instead of allowing an illness to eat away at us. You made so many sacrifices for us over the years that laying down our lives for you was the least we could do."

"Let go of the guilt, Probie." Mike laughed as he put a hand on Jethro's shoulder. "I was a rotten son of a bitch before the cancer and emphysema. I would have been hard to handle if I had fought it out to the end with the disease. I died on my own terms with dignity."

"We both did," Jenny smiled before leaning over and kissing Jethro's cheek. "Miss us, but it's time to let go of the guilt."

"Time to go," Ann smiled at her son. "You need some rest."

"Mom?" Jethro followed his mother into his childhood bedroom.

"It's time to sleep," Ann kissed her son's forehead as she tucked him in. "When you're stronger; they'll be waiting for you, son."

"Wait," Jethro sat up, his eyes pleading with her to stay.

"I'm not done being proud of you," Ann reassured. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Excuse me," the nurse walked into the chapel where the group had gathered to pray. "They are taking him to recovery; the doctor will be out in a moment."

Rushing to the waiting room, Tony and the rest of the gang gathered. They watched and waited until finally Dr. Jones appeared.

"He's in recovery. We got the bullets; repaired the damage." Dr. Jones moved across the room to have a seat so the family would follow.

"What aren't you telling us?" Tony asked desperately.

"His heart stopped twice and there were a few other episodes," Dr. Jones took a deep breath. "We'll run some scans; it's possible he had a stroke. Right now, he's in a coma. We'll monitor him closely but he's going to have to fight."

"I was in a coma and I woked up," Thaddeus announced. "Boss will, just likes me! God's on the job."


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to go," Ann smiled at her son. "You need some rest."

"Mom?" Jethro followed his mother into his childhood bedroom.

"It's time to sleep," Ann kissed her son's forehead as she tucked him in. "When you're stronger; they'll be waiting for you, son."

"Wait," Jethro sat up, his eyes pleading with her to stay.

"I'm not done being proud of you," Ann reassured. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"I can't go to sleep," Gibbs watched his mother.

"Honey, the future is uncertain. Tony does not have to die; there a number of factors that can change that day including how you react to the case." Ann pulled the covers tight. "Right now, I want you to sleep; it's what you need. You can hear everything they say and do but you'll rest."

Nodding, Gibbs closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to a warm place where he felt safe. His mother had been correct when she said he could hear everything going on. He could hear the nurses chatting to him as they checked him over. Somewhere in deep recesses of his mind he worried about Tony and Thaddeus.

"Excuse me," the nurse walked into the chapel where the group had gathered to pray. "They are taking him to recovery; the doctor will be out in a moment."

Rushing to the waiting room, Tony and the rest of the gang gathered. They watched and waited until finally Dr. Jones appeared.

"He's in recovery. We got the bullets; repaired the damage." Dr. Jones moved across the room to have a seat so the family would follow.

"What aren't you telling us?" Tony asked desperately.

"His heart stopped twice and there were a few other episodes," Dr. Jones took a deep breath. "We'll run some scans; it's possible he had a stroke. Right now, he's in a coma. We'll monitor him closely but he's going to have to fight."

"I was in a coma and I woked up," Thaddeus announced. "Boss will just likes me! God's on the job."

"He was?" Dr. Jones questioned.

"Yes," Tony smiled. "TBI from a car accident; it's a long story but he's getting better every single day."

"Well," Dr. Jones sighed. "You are well aware of the road that is ahead of you."

"We are," Tony agreed. "I am also in a different situation since Thaddeus was in his coma. When Special Agent Gibbs is stable enough to move; I would like to take him home. I will hire a nurse; we'll get whatever adaptive equipment we need to care for him but he will go home."

"Taking him home does not guarantee he will wake up," the doctor cautioned.

"Tell me something, I don't know." Tony commented as he picked Thaddeus up. "We'd like to see him now."

Tony and Thaddeus followed the doctor down the hallway; they were holding each other tight as they walked into the room.

"You okay, baby?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes," the little boy nodded. "I gots to do this for Boss."

They stood watching the monitors; listening to the machine. Tony fought the panic; he had to hold it together for his nephew. Feeling the fine tremors run through is boy's body; he knew it was time to give Thaddeus a break.

"Let's go get something to eat; Abby and Ducky can come in with him while we do that." Tony kissed Thaddeus' head as he started to move away from the bed.

"Wait," Thaddeus begged. "He needs Tee-Anozzo."

"I don't think we can leave him in here with him," Tony said gently. "He might get lost and you'd be so sad."

"Give him this," Thaddeus pulled out his tiny NCIS badge from his pocket. "He gots to have something." Tony pinned the mini badge onto the front of Gibbs' hospital gown. Holding Thaddeus around the waist, Tony allowed him to lean way over and kiss the boss on the forehead.

"That was a nice thing you did," Jackson commented as he watched from the door. "I can see you really love Leroy."

"Who is Leroy?" Thaddeus looked confused. "That's Boss!"

"That's Leroy!" Jackson teased trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus looked at his uncle so serious. "What in the world is going on here?"

Tony laughed. "Well, that is Jackson Gibbs; he's the boss man's dad."

"Oh," Thaddeus gave him a very serious look. "Boss will be ok; I feel it in my bones."

"Well, I think that's good enough for me." Jackson painted on a smile for the little guy. "Jethro has told me a great deal about this little fella; he really loves him."

"I love the boss with like the whole universe." Thaddeus spread his arms wide to get his point across.

"We're going to get something to eat," Tony said softly. "We'll give you a couple minutes with Gibbs then you're coming with us. I know he would want the three of us looking out for one another."

"Yep," Thaddeus hopped up and down on the balls of his feet. "We family; we takes care of each other."

"I'll be out in just a few minutes; I just need to say a few things to Leroy." Jackson's voice was soft as he struggled to not break down.

"He can hears you," Thaddeus perked up. "I remember from when I had a coma."

Jackson smiled at the little boy; he could easily see why his son was so taken by this little fella. "I'm going to have a little chat with him then we'll go get something to eat; I bet you'd like some spinach, lettuce and radishes."

"You nuts?" Thaddeus looked at Jack in horror. "You is a funny dude."

Walking out of the room with Thaddeus on his hip, Tony left the father to have a heartfelt talk with his son; albeit one sided.

"Leroy," Jackson sighed as he moved to a chair and sat down. "I don't know how you survived losing Kelly but I don't want to find out. You have to fight this; I don't want to bury my son."

Watching the monitors, Jackson prayed silently for a miracle to save his son. "Come back to me son; you're mom would be so heartbroken to see you like this."

"Oh how I wish you could hear me," Ann said as she put a hand gently on his shoulder. "I wish I could give you some reassurances."

"Ann?" Jackson looked around the room; he could feel his wife's presence. "If you can hear me Annie, look after our boy."

"Sir?" A nurse walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jackson gave her a sad look. "Just an old man being a bit foolish; look after my boy. I'm going to take my grandsons down for something to eat."

"Grandsons?" Tony questioned with a swell of pride.

"You have to know how much my boy thinks of you by now," Jackson explained. "Same goes for me; you've changed our lives. What do you say grasshopper? Are you hungry?"

"I'm not a grasshopper!" Thaddeus giggled. "I'm a tadpole!"

Tony laughed at the correction and even harder at the look on Thaddeus' face as he realized what he said.

"Oh no!" Thaddeus look at Jackson, his eyes huge in surprise at what he said. "I'm not a tadpole!"

"But you just said you were a tadpole," Jackson played along.

"I was 'staken," Thaddeus explained. "I'm just a Thaddeus."

"But is Thaddeus a tapole or a grasshopper?" Jack asked watching the little boy's exasperation.

"Oh man!" Thaddeus covered his face with his hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

The lights in the waiting room down the hallway from Gibbs were dimmed so that Thaddeus and Tony would continue to sleep. Both of the boys had won a special place in every nurse on the floor. Thaddeus had a charm that made them giggle and coo over him; Tony's smile and personality left them weak in the knees.

Jackson had headed back to his son's house to get some rest and unpack; there was a lot to get done and it was going to take everyone working together to make it happen. Jackson marveled at how the house had transformed into a home again; the evidence of a child in every room. Climbing the stairs, Jackson stopped in the little boy's room and soaked in the love before retiring for the evening.

Back at the hospital, Thaddeus was waking up; he wiggled carefully out from underneath Tony's arm. He was as quiet as he could possibly be as he tucked Tee-Nozzo under his arm and made his way out of the waiting room in search of Gibbs.

He remembered that the Boss' door was across from the fire extinguisher that hung on the wall . Pushing with all his might, he was able to get the door to open and wiggle through the small space and into the room.

Standing at the end of the bed, the little boy tried to figure out exactly how to accomplish what he so desperately wanted to do. Walking around the side of the bed, he used the bedrails to climb up with his beloved friend. He was so careful not to move anything that his Uncle Tony had told him was important.

"Hi Boss," Thaddeus sat carefully by Jethro's leg. "I missed you oh so much." Looking around the room, Thaddeus tried to figure out what else he should say. Finally, he remembered something his mom used to do for him when he was not feeling good.

Crawling up so that his head was on Gibbs' shoulder, Thaddeus snuggled in close and began to tell a story that he thought only his boss would hear.

"Once upons a time," Thaddeus giggled. "There was a very handsome boy named Thaddeus and he lived in a big castle with Boss and Uncle Tony. Well one day Thaddeus was feeling really sad and he missed his mommy. To make him feels better his Uncle Tony and his Boss took him to send messages to heaven for his mom."

A nurse stopped just inside the doorway and listened as the little boy told the story. Her heart was deeply touched by the tale the little boy was telling.

"Thaddeus knows his messages gots to his mommy and she was happy because the sunshine came to say so. They lived happily ever afters for a long time then the Boss got hurt and was sleeping and Thaddeus just wanted him to wakes up because he really loved the boss and his Uncle Tony."

Before he could finish the story, the little boy drifted off to sleep. Instead of making him leave, the nurse covered him up with a blanket and dimmed the lights. She was a firm believer in the fact that coma patients could hear what was going on around them and that this little boy could be just what her patient needed. Checking the readings on the machines, Sonya smiled when she realized there was an improvement in her patient. Setting off to check her other patients, she was feeling a little lighter because of the unconditional love of this beautiful child.

In the waiting room, Tony woke to find himself alone; panic set in instantly. Looking around the waiting room for his nephew, Tony's heart skipped a beat when he came up empty. Following his instincts, he went down the hallway to Gibbs' room to find the little boy snuggled on the bed with their friend.

"He's fine," Nurse Sonya smiled as she walked up on Tony in the hallway. "He fell asleep telling Agent Gibbs a story so I covered him up. Agent Gibbs' vitals improved a little after the story was done; he's good medicine for him."

"Thank you," Tony smiled. "He's been good for all of us. Are you sure he's okay there?"

"Positive," Sonya whispered. "They brought a recliner in for you while you were sleeping in the waiting room. I'll go get you a blanket; you should get some more sleep."

Nodding, Tony climbed into the recliner and watched his two fellas sleep. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen next with Gibbs but he knew that it was going to take a great deal of work to see him through.

"Captain Gelfand will be in around eight," Sonya smiled. "He said he knows Gibbs and knows what he has as far as a support system; he'll make sure he's taken care of."

"He was his doctor the last time he was here in a coma," Tony sighed. "We got through that one; we'll get through this one."

"He's lucky to have you," Sonya smiled. "Get some rest; I'll get you boys some breakfast before I go off shift."

The morning came quickly and before Tony knew it, Captain Gelfand was there to examine his patient.

"Tony," Todd called to the sleep man. "Hey, wake up for me."

"Sorry," Tony blinked quickly then moved to stand.

"Don't get up," Captain Gelfand smiled at the younger man. "You wait for Sonya to bring you some breakfast. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to examine my patient."

"Here," Tony nodded as he spoke. "Let me move Thaddeus out of your way."

"No," Todd smiled. "Leave him there; they both look comfortable. Gibbs doesn't have that pained look this time."

"No," Tony shook his head. "It seems different this time."

Just as Tony went to sit down, the alarm on the ventilator sounded waking Thaddeus. Captain Gelfand silenced the alarm and changed the settings as Tony picked up the little boy that was now crying.

"What's wrong?" Thaddeus was shaking. "I hurted him?"

"No," Captain Gelfand put his hands out to see if Thaddeus would come to him.

"Who is you?" Thaddeus rubbed at his eyes as he spoke.

"This is a doctor that is going to help Boss," Tony explained. "He's taken care of him before and he got all better. I think he would like to get to know you a little bit; what do you say."

"Ok," Thaddeus reached his arms out and allowed Todd to hold him. "Are you going to fix my Boss again?"

"I'd like to try," Todd explained. "That noise that machine made it means that Gibbs is trying to breathe without that tube in his throat. If he keeps doing that then we can take the tube out and just use oxygen."

"Mask or canbula?" Thaddeus questioned surprising the doctor.

"We'll start out with a mask and after we get him enough oxygen then we'll switch it to the cannula. How do you know so much?" Todd questioned.

"I'm smart," Thaddeus looked at the doctor with an innocent smile.

"He was in a coma after a car accident," Tony explained. "When he woke up; his favorite question was 'what's that?, So I was explaining everything to him in great detail and as you may have guessed he had an oxygen mask it was changed to a nasal cannula."

"Got it," Captain Gelfand started playing with Tee-Nozzo immediately winning over Thaddeus as he did so.

"Do yous have a bear like mine?" Thaddeus asked as he made Tee-Nozzo shake hands with the doctor.

"I did when I was your age," Todd answered. "His name was Samson; he went everywhere with me."

"Tee-Nozzo goes all the places with me too!" Thaddeus handed his friend to the doctor so he could cuddle him for a minute.

"Oh my," Todd exclaimed as he put the bears mouth to his ear. "This bear knows your secrets!"

"Tee-nozzo!" Thaddeus pulled him away from the doctor and turned him so he could look in his eyes. "Those are pawiveit."

"He told me only one little secret," Todd winked at Tony. "He said that your tummy is growling and he thinks you are hungry."

"That's not a secret!" Thaddeus giggled.

"We're going to give Agent Gibbs a G-tube to keep him fed," the doctor explained. "We'll make sure the placement is stable and after we get his feedings regulated and he's completely off the ventilator he'll be ready to go home as you requested."

"Is there any way we can go over a list of what he's going to need?" Tony questioned as he took Thaddeus from the doctor. "I would like to get everything set up for him ahead of time. I already have someone building a ramp; the bathroom will be renovated so that the shower is a roll in."

"You're been doing some research," Todd smiled. "I'm impressed. He will have a long recovery; he's going to be able to utilize all of that. I do recommend that you put a bed for yourself down on the lower level of the home; you're going to need some rest."

"We'll have around the clock private duty nurses," Tony watched at Todd took in the information.

"Well," Todd smiled. "I guess you have all bases covered. I'll come back by after I make rounds and we'll come up with a list of things that need purchased. I'll get your orders for everything so there are no questions or arguments by the medical supply company. If anyone in the house smokes; they will need to take it outside due to the oxygen."

"Not an issue," Tony stated. "We're going to eat breakfast and then we'll be ready to start on project bring Gibbs home."

"Yeah!" Thaddeus smiled. "Right after we go potty!"

"You go potty then eat," Todd laughed. "I'll get him on the schedule for the feeding tube placement and I'll be back to let you know."

"We're going to bring him home soon," Tony whispered to Thaddeus as he kissed him on the top of the head.

"I can't wait," Thaddeus giggled. "I really miss our house and our Boss."

"Me too," Tony agreed. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony spent the time that Gibbs was in surgery working with the social worker to establish exactly what was going to be needed for Gibbs to come home. As he worked, Thaddeus sat with a coloring book and crayons carefully coloring pictures that would decorate any surface that he could tape the pictures to.

Just as they were about to break away for lunch, Tony heard a voice that he had been on video conference with a time or two in the hallway. Thaddeus looked at his uncle a little confused when he heard the nurse directing the visitor to the waiting room.

"Who that?" Thaddeus asked a little concerned.

"Her name is Hetty and she works at NCIS but the one in California," Tony explained. "She has a very important job just like the director."

"Oh," Thaddeus moved to stand by his uncle feeling a little insecure.

As soon as Hetty walked into the room, Thaddeus' insecurities went right out the window. He walked closer and gave her a good look over. "How'd you gets little?"

"Well," Hetty smiled. "I just didn't grow like I should have and I ended up little."

"But why?" Thaddeus was more that curious.

"Because I didn't eat my carrots," Hetty winked at Tony.

"Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus turned around and looked at his uncle in horror. "I need carrots and lots of them quick."

Neither Hetty or Tony could contain their laughter; they were both in stitches when Palmer arrived to help out with Thaddeus.

"I see you made a new friend," Palmer stopped and shook Hetty's hand. "Nice to see you again Ms. Lang."

"You too, Mr. Palmer." Hetty turned to watch the little boy. "He sure seems to be attached to you; I understand Agent Gibbs is still in surgery; I will go down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat while I wait."

"Ms Hetty," Thaddeus walked over and hugged her around the waist. "Thanks for visiting."

"He's just precious," Hetty was choked up as she patted his head "You are welcome, young man." Thaddeus walked Hetty down to the elevator while Jimmy watched from the doorway; he was such a big helper when it came to pitching in. The more contact he had with the little more, the more Palmer longed for the day he became a father himself.

"Pimmy," Thaddeus took Palmer's hand and led him into the room waiting for him to sit so he could crawl into his friend's lap and put his head on his shoulder. "Is Boss going to heaven with my mommy?"

"You're pretty worried about that, huh?" Jimmy hugged Thaddeus tight as he stood up and walked over to sit on the bench by the window.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "I really love Boss and I don't want him to go to heaven."

"I know you don't," Palmer sighed. "Gibbs is working really hard to get better; I think we need to keep praying and believing that God will take care of it."

"What's they doing to him now?" Thaddeus rubbed at his eyes as he spoke; he was feeling sleepy.

"Well, since he is sleeping and he can't eat while he is sleeping they put a tube in his belly so he could get all the food he needs in order to get better." Palmer watched Tony's face briefly for confirmation he was handling things right.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Thaddeus looked at Tony then back to Jimmy.

"Sure," Jimmy leaned over so Thaddeus could whisper in his ear.

"You sure?" Jimmy asked softly receiving a nod from the little boy.

"Tony," Palmer stood with the little boy on his hip. "Would it be okay if Thaddeus and I headed over to Gibbs' house? I think he needs a good bath and a home cooked meal."

"That is an excellent idea," Ducky commended as he walked through the waiting room door. "You'll take Anthony with you so he can do the same. I just came from the house and Jackson has a nice pot of stew on that will do the trick for both our young men."

"Ducky?" Thaddeus put his arms out so the older man would hold him. "I loves you."

"I love you too," Ducky hugged the little boy close. "You go get a good bath and some food in your belly. I'll make sure that Gibbs is well cared for while you are gone."

"Nurse Sonya likes him," Thaddeus pointed out. "She talks to him and sings to him."

"Got it," Ducky nodded. "I will make sure to let Nurse Sonya sing to him. Don't you worry, I will be talking to Jethro too."

"I know," Thaddeus giggled. "You talks a lot."

Ducky laughed and gave his little friend a big hug. "You go home and get a good bath and some food. If you could do me a favor, I would appreciate it."

"What favor?" Thaddeus was more than willing to do anything Ducky needed.

"Could you please make sure your Uncle Tony brings Jethro's shaving kit back with him?" Ducky gave Thaddeus a serious look; he wanted the little boy to feel important.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded. "What else?"

"I think that will be enough," Ducky smiled as he handed Thaddeus over to Tony. "Take him to Jackson; I think he needs a visit from the little lad."

"Hetty is in the cafeteria," Tony reported as he picked up everything they had scattered around the waiting room. He would switch out the toys for Thaddeus and grab some fresh clothes, blankets for napping and maybe grab him a new toy on the way back.

"Anthony," Ducky stopped the boys as they were about to leave. "Bring something back of Jethro's that may stimulate him a bit; might help."

"Okay," Tony agreed trying to figure out what he should bring back.

"What's that mean?" Thaddeus asked as they were in the elevator.

"It means that Ducky wants us to bring something back for the Boss that will remind him of home and make him want to wake up even more." Tony explained. "You put on your thinking cap and see if you can come up with anything."

"I will," Thaddeus nodded and started thinking as Tony buckled him in his car seat. As they drove back home, Thaddeus kept watching out the window; his mind going a hundred miles a minute thinking about all the stuff at home.

Just as they were pulling to a stop light, he saw a store that had a boat in the window. "Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus called urgently. "Look!"

"A boat," Tony smiled and then realized what his nephew was telling him. "Let's go check it out; there may be some things we can get that will help. We used your toys to help you; maybe we can get some stuff to help Gibbs."

The trio crawled out of the SUV and headed into the store. Palmer carried Thaddeus so the little guy could see things better. It didn't take long for them to make some purchases that included sun screen that had a strong smell to it; some different fishing lures that they could run over his hands and a couple sound of the seas CDs and a DVD on marine life.

"We did a good job," Thaddeus complimented as they put their purchases in the back of the SUV.

"We did," Tony gave him a high-five as he clicked his belt into place on the car seat.

Closing the door, Tony was met by a smiling Palmer. "You know, I didn't think I'd live to see the day that Anthony DiNozzo gave up his sports car for a family vehicle."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Little guy has changed a lot of things in the short time he's been in our lives."

As soon as they walked in the door, Jackson got a lap full of Thaddeus. As soon as the little boy saw him sitting down he went running to him. "Can I call you grandpa?" Thaddeus smiled a huge smile at the older man.

"Well," Jackson took a moment to clear his throat of the emotions. "I would really like that."

"Uncle Tony!" He would really like that!" Thaddeus jumped off Jackson's lap and did a little dance.

"What's he doing?" Palmer laughed.

"His victory dance," Tony snorted. "We made it up when we were playing a game yesterday; he's been doing it every time he's happy about something."

"Pimmy Jalmers!" Thaddeus went running across the floor and jumped into Jimmy's arms. "Feed me, please."

The guys sat down at the table and ate a good meal all four of them laughing, talking and figuring out what they could do to make Gibbs the most comfortable when he came home.

"He wouldn't want to be a spectacle," Palmer commented. "I would suggest blinds on the living room windows that can be closed when he's being bathed and changed. What about a privacy screen that can fit in the doorway to block the view into the kitchen for the same reason?"

"Good idea," Tony made a note for the contractor that was coming that afternoon. "I'm going to have a wheelchair ramp on the front and back. I'm also going to have the downstairs bathroom redone so we can have a wheel in shower for him."

"This is going to cost a lot of money," Jackson sighed.

"Thinking quickly, Palmer stepped in. "This is a work related incident so they will be paying for it. All home renovations and medical equipment as well as the nursing care will be covered under that."

"I could see about a second mortgage on my store and house," Jackson offered. "I mortgaged my house to fix up the damage done by that Reynosa woman."

"No," Tony shook his head. "That's not necessary. Like Palmer said, the agency will cover everything from his hospital stay to the renovations. He'll draw a disability check too; it's all taken care of."

Satisfied with the answer, Jackson turned back to Thaddeus and engaged the little boy in a conversation about Easter. Leaving Tony free to mouth a thank you to Palmer and to pull his phone and shoot a text to McGee asking him to look into Jackson's finances a bit. He had the means by which to take care of the older man's debt; he felt he owed him that much.

"You're a tadpole," Jackson teased waiting to see what the little boy said in return.

"You're a Jack.." Thaddeus was cut off by Tony's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Thaddeus," Tony's tone was a little gruff as he scolded the little boy.

"What did I do?" The little boy was confused; his eyes were filled with tears he wasn't sure why his uncle was upset with him.

"What were you going to call Jackson is a no-no." Tony was firm. "It's a bad word."

"No it's not!" Thaddeus defended. "Please let me down."

"No," Tony refused to let him down. "Finish eating your stew."

"Pimmy?" Thaddeus looked so sad when he turned to his friend. "I need my book."

"Where's your book?" Jimmy questioned; he could tell that the little boy really needed the book for a good reason.

"On the boat!" Thaddeus pointed to the basement door. "Boss reads it to me; it's his favorite. He readed it to Kelly all the times."

"Ok," Palmer went to the basement to return a few minutes later with the book in his hand. "Tony, you need to listen to him." Handing the book to Thaddeus, he watched as the little boy wiped his hand on the napkin and pushed his stew far away so his precious book was safe.

"See," Thaddeus opened the book and pointed to the picture of the Jack Rabbit. "It's how's come his ears are so long. We should take this to the hostipal so I can read it to Boss."

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized. "I thought you were going to say a bad word."

"No!" Thaddeus said sharply. "Mommy said if I said a bad word my tongue would falls out and I couldn't talk to eat."

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Tony's heart was broken he hadn't meant to be so harsh; it was just a gut reaction.

"Of course," Thaddeus opened his arms for a hug. "You were just being a good uncle."

"Are you ready for your bath?" Palmer interrupted knowing Tony needed the moment to pull himself together.

"Yep, I'm gross." Thaddeus put his arms up to be lifted from his booster seat. "We haves to make the book safe," Thaddeus was very worked up about the book.

"Well," Jackson took the book from the table and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a zipper baggie from the drawer, he slipped the book safely inside and handed it to Thaddeus so the little boy could put it where he wanted it.

"I'm going to read it to Boss!" Thaddeus announced as he put it on the table by the door. "I can't forget to take it with me."

With the little boy upstairs in the bathtub under Palmer's watchful eye, Tony pulled all the paperwork from the hospital out and started to go over it with Jackson. "I really want him here, Jack."

"I agree," Jackson nodded. "I will have to go back to Stillwater and check on the store but I will be back in a couple days; I'll help with my boy."

"I have two requests to ask of you," Tony felt a bit bad needing to ask Jackson for help.

"What do you need, son?" Jackson moved closer; he needed to be needed.

"Easter is coming quickly and I have nothing for Thaddeus and no real time to do anything for him since I'm taking all this on to bring Gibbs home," Tony sighed. "Could you help me get him a basket put together? "

"Of course," Jackson's eyes sparkled at the request. "That will be fun. What else do you need?"

"His birthday is coming too," Tony looked towards the basement door. "Gibbs and I were making him a desk; he's really taken to drawing, coloring and playing school. Gibbs has everything cut out and sanded it just needs finished and put together."

"Sounds easy enough," Jackson smiled. "I bet Abby could help me with the cushion for the seat and I bet we could even come up with a sidecar for his bear."

"Thank you," Tony smiled at his surrogate grandfather. "I can't thank you enough. Gibbs was really excited about this project."

"Well," Jackson smiled. "I'm going to head downstairs to check this out and then I'll have a talk with my boy about waking up so he can see that little fella's face when he sees it. I bet Abby can come up with a way to wrap it too."

"If Abby can't, Breena can. That woman is the whiz kid of wrapping things. She's going to make his cake; she says it's going to be a huge surprise." Tony was feeling a little excited about the events to come. "Now to just get through the next few days so we can get some balance of normalcy for him; he wanted to come home and get a bath. Can you believe that? A bath!"

"Sounds like he's having fun," Jack nodded toward the stairs. "He needs a break, so do you. Why don't you go get a shower before your contractor fella shows up. I'm going to head downstairs and see what Leroy has going. I'll be up for the meeting; you'll have me to watch this fella to make sure he does what he's supposed to do and as fast as he can. We need to be able to bring my boy home."

With the meeting over, the game plan set; the boys gathered their things and headed back to the hospital. This time, Jackson accompanied them back with the understanding that they would all go home to sleep tonight.

"I don't want to leave him alone," Tony said softly as they were heading for the door.

"Abby and I will stay with him tonight," Palmer volunteered. "We're family; let us help."

"Thanks," Tony sighed. It was going to be a long night of tossing and turning wondering if he was missing anything

Entering the hospital room, Tony was shocked to find that Gibbs was no longer on a breathing tube. Turning to seek out Ducky, Tony wanted answers. "When did that come out and why didn't you call me?"

"Easy Anthony," Ducky put a hand on the side of the younger man's face. "About three minutes ago and I was about to call you when I saw you walking through the parking lot. We've turned a corner here. He's got a long road ahead of him but this is a step in the right direction."

Walking over to the bed, Tony leaned down so that his lips were to Gibbs' ear. "You listen to me and you listen good. I know you can hear me and I expect you to follow my orders. There is a little boy here that really misses you; I need you to fight like you've never fought before. Don't you dare even think about leaving him or me. We need you, Gibbs. You will not die. Do you understand me? You are going to wake up and come back to us. Please Gibbs, please."

The sob that escaped Tony's throat shocked everyone in the room. It was Palmer that stepped up for his friend.

"Thaddeus," Jimmy handed the little boy over to Abby who had just walked through the door. "Take Abby down to the waiting room and show her your book. Ducky and Jackson will come with you."

"Thanks," Tony whispered as the room cleared. "I don't know what happened."

"It's me Tony," Palmer pushed a chair behind his friend and guided him to it. "I know you love that man like a father."

Taking Gibbs' hand in his own, Tony ran his thumb gently over the back of Gibbs' hand. "He's the only father figure I have ever had in my life. He was the first person to love me for me and not have all sorts of unreasonable expectations for me."

"He was the first person to believe in you; see the good in you." Palmer continued. "He was the first person to teach you that the person you are is the person that it is okay to be."

"Yeah," Tony whispered. "I am not ready to let go; I can't let go."

"I don't think you're going to have to just yet," Palmer smiled. "That man has a lot of fight left in him and he's got a lot to fight for. You've given him a sense of family back, Tony. Don't count him out."

"I'm not," Tony whispered as he squeezed Gibbs hand. "I just really miss him."

"Leroy," Ann called to her son. "Hey, sleepyhead!"

"Mom?" Gibbs looked up his eyes blurry with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby," Ann commented. "You're getting better that's all. I need you to do me a big favor though; Tony is having really rough time without you. Concentrate hard on something so he knows you've not left him."

Tony's head snapped up and he looked down to where his hand was joined with Gibbs. "Palmer, he squeezed my hand. Look, he's doing it again."

"I see," Palmer smiled. "He's working his way back to you, Tony. Don't lose faith."

"Don't ever lose faith, child." Ann whispered as she gently rubbed her hand over Tony's head. "Don't ever lose faith."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Get your tissues ready because I cried while writing....

It took the better part of three days and a full house of construction workers to get the house ready for their patient to come home. Tony was nearing exhaustion as he made numerous trips from the hospital to the house to check the progress.

"We're ready to transfer Agent Gibbs," Nurse Sonya announced with a smile. "All the doctors have agreed that he's stable enough to be at home with a nurse on duty. There really isn't any more that we can do for him that you haven't been taught."

"Let's roll!" Thaddeus started towards the door.

"Wait," Tony stopped him. "I need to talk to you about something ."

"What?" Thaddeus' became instantly worried.

"Well, I just wanted to explain to you how we're going to get him from here to home." Tony picked up the little boy and put him on his lap. "Because Gibbs is still sleeping; we're going to put him in an ambulance and they will take him to our house."

"How do we know they won't gets lost?" Thaddeus was really worried now.

"Well," Tony watched as Thaddeus nervously eyed the ambulance attendants as they arrived. "Ducky is going to ride with them and we're going to have them follow us, they can't get lost that way."

"Good work," Thaddeus hugged his uncle. "We need to gets his stuff and put it in our car."

"I'm going to help you with that," Rachel said softly as she entered the room.

"Rachel!" Thaddeus wiggled off his uncle's lap and ran to hug his friend. "Boss is coming home today; I can't wait."

"I heard," Rachel picked up her little buddy and hugged him. "Let's start putting everything in these bags and I will help you carry them downstairs while Ducky and Uncle Tony get Gibbs ready to go."

Together, Rachel and Thaddeus managed to put all the cards, letters, stuffed animals and mementos in the bag. By the time they had Gibbs on the stretcher, Rachel and Thaddeus were already in the elevator taking things to the lobby.

"Am I doing the right thing, Ducky?" Tony looked at the now vacant hospital bed to the stretcher with his friend.

"You are," Ducky smiled. "Jethro is going to be much better off at home because it will allow you and Thaddeus some rest. Family is important to Jethro; even in a coma."

The ride home was uneventful, Thaddeus barely said a word. Rachel had given him a mirror from her purse to use to watch the ambulance. He kept very quiet and watched every mile the ambulance drove until they were home. As soon as they were in the driveway, he carefully closed the mirror like Rachel showed him and waited for her to come take it from him.

"I protected it," Thaddeus said softly. "I didn't drop it or nothing."

"Well," Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am very proud of you. What do you say we take those bags in through the back door so they can get Gibbs settled? I am pretty sure that Jackson and Abby are waiting for us inside."

"Okay," Thaddeus nodded as he unbuckled the straps on his car seat and waited for Rachel to step aside so he could slide down.

It took the better part of thirty minutes to get Gibbs settled into the hospital bed in the living room. By the time they had everything in place, Tony was exhausted.

"Anthony," Ducky called softly. "I want you to go take a nap; you're more than entitled to it. You've been working yourself sick since Jethro was shot two weeks ago."

"I think I will," Tony sighed as the weariness washed over him. "Tad, do you want a nap?"

"Yes," Thaddeus rubbed at his eyes; he was very tired. "Can you guys comes to dinner?" He loved Rachel, Abby and Ducky; they were his family now and going to take a nap meant he wasn't going to be able to see them any more right now.

"How about this," Abby picked up the little guy. "We're going to all go home and get naps and showers. I'll call you on the computer like we did before and check in with you. I think we should give you guys some time to rest but we'll call do a video chat with you so you don't miss us too much."

"But I already miss you," Thaddeus started to tear up a bit.

"I know," Rachel leaned over and kissed his head. "We'll come back for dinner in a couple days after you're all rested up and can watch a movie with me. I have a new movie for you to watch; I can't wait to bring it over."

"Okay," Thaddeus smiled. "We gots a date!"

With everyone out of the house, Tony and Thaddeus went upstairs to rest leaving Jackson with his son and a nurse. It wasn't long before Jackson found his eyelids struggling to stay open; it had been a long week since he arrived in D.C.

"Go get some rest," Nurse Donna said softly. "If I need you; I know where to find all of you."

In the stillness of the morning, Donna watched and prayed over her patient. She could tell that this was a family filled with love and that each member of this unit was precious.

"Leroy," Ann called to her son. "It's almost time for you to wake up, son."

Blinking up at him mom, Gibbs' eyes filled with tears. "Will I see you again?"

"In your dreams, baby; I am always going to be in your dreams." Ann leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"How will I know when to wake up?" Gibbs looked to his mom for one final answer.

"You'll know," Ann smiled as she looked up to see Thaddeus scooting down the stairs on his bottom with his bear clutched to his chest. "You'll know."

"Hey sweetheart," Donna picked Thaddeus up about five steps from the bottom. "You're going to hurt your tush."

"I'm not allowed to walk down them by myself," Thaddeus explained. "I checked and Uncle Tony is sleeping and I missed Boss."

"Well then," Donna carried him over to the bed. "Do you need to go potty before I put you up there?"

"Nope," Thaddeus shook his head. "I'm good."

Placing the little boy on the bed, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains a little to allow some light to come through. It was a beautiful day outside and she wanted the warmth of it to be felt in the room.

"Boss," Thaddeus sat Indian style at his side. "We got you home. I missed you at our house."

Donna stood off to the side to allow the little boy his moment; she was struggling not to cry at the pure love and honesty this little boy held. He was such a miracle for this family; it was evident.

"Once upon a time," Thaddeus put his bear on Gibbs' stomach so he could use his hands to tell his story. "There was a little boy that lived in a big house with his Uncle Tony and Boss. Grandpa Jack Rabbit moved there because he loved Boss and he was the dad of Boss. Well the little boy really missed his Boss."

Thaddeus sighed, he was so sad still. Gibbs had been in a coma for two weeks and in his world it felt like a lot longer. Seeing that the little boy was struggling with his story, Donna moved to the chair beside the bed and began prodding him a little.

"What did the little boy miss the most?" Donna questioned.

"He missed making Boss smile and how he told stories," Thaddeus sighed. "He missed the hugs and kisses the most and how happy Boss looked when he came home from work to play with him."

"It sounds like the little boy really loves Boss and that Boss really loves the little boy," Donna commented.

"Boss had a broken heart," Thaddeus looked at Donna with big tears in his eyes. "The Boss had a little girl but she went to heaven with her mommy and then Boss was all alone very sad."

"Is that the woman and little girl in that picture on the fireplace?" Donna questioned softly; she had noticed the picture but wasn't sure the dynamics that went with it.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded. "Shannon and Kelly; they was his family."

"Well," Donna smiled down on the little boy. "You're his family too and I can tell he loves you very much."

"How can you tell?" Thaddeus questioned looking from Gibbs to Donna and back.

"He seems to rest better when you are nearby," Donna had seen a distinct difference in her patient during the day. Gibbs wasn't restless when the little boy or Tony were around. When they were out of the room where he couldn't hear them, he seemed uneasy.

Donna watched as Thaddeus processed what she had to say. It amazed her how greatly affected by the situation Thaddeus was; so much for the resilience of children. Thinking hard, Thaddeus' eyes filled up with tears. Shifting around, Thaddeus laid his head on Gibbs' chest and sobbed.

"Boss," Thaddeus could barely talk or breathe. "I miss you so much."

Donna wiped a tear from her cheek as she stood to get the little boy some tissues. By the time she turned back, she was met by the image of the little boy crying hard and Gibbs' arm was now around him.

"Thaddeus," Donna called softly, causing the little boy to look up at her. It was the feeling of Jethro's arm around him that made him cry harder.

"Please wake up," Thaddeus begged. "Please Boss."

"Shhh...Tadpole," Gibbs whispered as he squeezed him tighter. "Got you."

"Boss?" Thaddeus pulled himself up so he could get a good look at Gibbs' face. When blue eyes met his, his heart somersaulted in his chest. Finally, Gibbs was awake!

"OH," Donna smiled through her tears. Checking her patient over, Donna was satisfied that he was indeed awake and doing very well. "You stay right there with him, I need to get Jackson and Tony."

Running up the stairs, Donna could barely talk when she startled Tony awake. "Tony, you need to come downstairs. It's Jethro; nothing is wrong but hurry up."

Running down the stairs, Donna stopped to make sure that Gibbs was still awake and Thaddeus was safe. Hurrying to the spare room on the first floor, Donna gently woke Jackson telling him that his son was awake.

By the time the two men made it to the living room, they found Gibbs clumsily trying to wipe the little boy's nose. Looking to Tony, he handed him the tissue and nodded at Thaddeus' face. Seeing the problem, Tony took care of the little boy's nose before moving to his mentor's side.

"It's good to see you back with us," Jackson wiped at his eyes.

"You scared me," Tony whispered as he leaned down to gently hug Gibbs. "I'm going to call Ducky so he can come take a look at you; make sure you don't need to go back to the hospital."

"He just got home," Thaddeus protested.

"Staying here," Gibbs put a protective hand on Thaddeus as if that was his anchor to not leave the house.

"Got it," Tony sighed with a smile. Turning to the phone, Tony dialed and waited. "Hey Ducky, I think you should come back over."

"Anthony?" Ducky's voice became filled with fear as he searched for his car keys.

"Ducky," Thaddeus took the phone from Tony. "Boss is awake!"

Stopping at the front door of his home, Ducky closed the phone and allowed himself to cry. The scientist in him knew that the odds of Jethro coming back to them were low but the friend in him told him not to count him out.

"Boss?" Thaddeus gave him a very serious look waiting for Gibbs to look at him. "I'm not a tadpole!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ducky made quick work of the trip from his brownstone to the home of his friend. Examining him gently but thoroughly, the older doctor declared that his patient was definitely improving. Much to the dismay of Thaddeus and Jethro, Ducky declared that his patient would need to return to the hospital for some tests.

"No!" Thaddeus cried out. "Please don't makes him go away. I'll be really good."

"Thaddeus," Tony picked up his nephew. "Listen to me."

"What?" The little boy wiped at his eyes as he turned in Tony's arms to watch Gibbs.

"We're just going to take him there so they can do those special x-rays where you have to be really still and they make the table move." Tony reminded him of the MRI. "When he's done, we'll bring him back home; if the doctor says it is okay."

The CT and MRI showed what they already knew; Gibbs had a stroke during the surgery to remove the bullets from his stomach. There had been a great deal of blood loss during the surgery but the two weeks in a coma with the IV fluids and feeding tube had helped replace Jethro's volume loss.

"Go. home?" Gibbs asked Ducky, his words deliberate as he concentrated on them.

"I'm working on that right now, Jethro. Close your eyes and get some sleep; we'll wake you when it's time to go." Ducky reassured.

"Ducky," Tony walked into the room they placed Gibbs in. "I'll stay with him; why don't you go see if you can hurry the team along." Nodding, Ducky walked from the room.

"Tadpole. go?" Gibbs' eyes contained worry and Tony's heart twisted at the sight of the emotion.

"Abby took him to the cafeteria; his stomach was hungry." Tony chuckled. "His stomach is always hungry."

Gibbs smiled at Tony before turning his head towards the window in an effort to avoid a deeper conversation.

"Hey," Tony said softly. "I know this is hard; you're used to being the strong one but I've got your six. We're going to work hard to get you back on your feet."

"Don't," Gibbs took a deep breath and searched for his next word. "Want. To. be."

"If you complete that sentence with a burden, I will head slap you." Tony gave Gibbs a serious, pointed look. "When Thaddeus was hurt you didn't balk at helping me. You jumped right in; elbow deep and helped me with him every step of the way. This is a family and it's what we do."

"You. sure?" Gibbs questioned softly; he didn't want to burden Tony. Tony had a little boy to raise; he should be able to come and go with him as he pleased not be saddled to an invalid.

"You have no idea," Tony smiled. "Tad and I are so on board to being there for you. That little boy has prayed for you every day, every night. He had all of us in the chapel the night you were in surgery including Vance. He had Hetty as putty in his little hands; she's coming back just to hang out with him. We never doubted that you'd come back to us; it was just a matter of when."

"How. long .coma?" Gibbs needed to ask the questions as they came into his head before he lost them.

"A little over two weeks," Tony answered. "You lost a lot of blood; had a stroke while in surgery; they didn't expect you to make it."

"Go. Home. now?" Gibbs looked towards the door. "Want. To. go."

"I know," Tony placed a reassuring hand on the top of Gibbs' head. "We'll get you there; I promise."

"You. ok?" Gibbs looked at Tony seeing how exhausted he looked.

"Yeah," Tony gave a teary smile. "I was really scared. You really scared me this time, Gibbs."

"Anthony," Ducky called softly as he walked into the room. "I brought some ice chips for Jethro."

"Starting him out slow on fluids to see how he does," Tony nodded as he took the cup and spoon from Ducky. "I've got it; you go work on getting him out of here."

Slowly, Tony fed Gibbs the ice chips; the two men conveying more though their eyes than any words would tell. Gibbs knew that Tony was in it for the long haul and that he would work side by side with him until he knew Jethro was as well as he could be.

"I need to tell you some things," Tony said softly. "I made some renovations to the house so that you can get everything you need. The downstairs bathroom now has a step-in or roll in shower so that you can get cleaned up. We also have a wheelchair ramp in the back yard so you can go outside and hang with us. I figured we'd keep it off the front porch because we can get you into the garage from the backdoor easier."

"What. not" Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. "saying?"

"I anonymously paid off your father's mortgage so he could enjoy the rest of his life. I'm sorry, Gibbs but he was hurting so much when he first got here. Every time he talked about having to go home to check the store; it hurt him to think about leaving you. He doesn't know yet; he'll find out when he goes home to check on the store. I don't want him to know." Tony took a deep breath when he finished talking and looked at Gibbs.

"Thank..you..Tony." Gibbs' eyes were shining with tears and pride; Gibbs was more than just touched by Tony's gesture he was very proud of him.

"Boss!" Thaddeus came running through the door and bounced up on the bed with Tony's help. "We're going home! Ducky said so!"

Smiling, Gibbs couldn't contain his relief and his delight in the return of the little boy. Watching for a moment, he was surprised to see him put his arms out for Tony.

"I don't want to hurt him," Thaddeus explained. "I can't break him, they will keep him."

Tony started laughing seeing that Gibbs was trying hard not to. It wasn't long until Jethro joined in; the tension easing from his body as he did. Sleep pulled at him but he was worried that they wouldn't send him home if he fell asleep.

"Go ahead and sleep," Tony said softly. "I'm going to see about getting you out of here. Don't care if I have to buy an ambulance to do it myself; you're going home."

"Got..my..six." Gibbs whispered.

"Always!" Tony cheered as he walked towards the door with Thaddeus on his hip. "We'll be back in a few minutes; rest while we're gone."

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus looked around at the busy hospital floor.

"What's up, buddy?" Tony was concerned about what might be on his nephew's mind.

"Boss needs a special present!" Thaddeus pointed to the gift shop across the corridor.

"Ok," Tony took the little boy inside and watched as he walked around carefully looking at everything inside. He watched as Thaddeus carefully eyed a variety of things; a couple times stopping to pick up a toy only to put it back. Tony could tell that he really wanted certain toys for himself but that wasn't why they were there.

Walking through the lobby, Rachel stopped and watched from the window as Tony stood back and let Thaddeus look around. Sneaking in so she wouldn't disrupt the little boy; she whispered in Tony's ear.

"What's he doing?" The question was a soft whisper that only Tony heard.

"Picking out a present for Gibbs," Tony answered quietly. "He's one determined little guy." Handing Rachel his credit card, he started whispering and pointing things out. "Would you mind grabbing a few things and hiding them? Easter is coming and they'd be great in his basket; he keeps picking them and puts them back where he got them. I was going to ask him if he wanted them but he's so determined right now."

"Is Gibbs okay?" Rachel was concerned; they had just been at the house a few hours ago.

"Yeah," Tony smiled at his friend. "He's okay," before Tony could explain more Thaddeus had made a discovery.

Finally, Thaddeus tucked a book with a sailboat on the cover under his arm and looked up at a big blanket hanging on the wall.

"Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus was rocking with excitement on the heels of his feet.

"What did you find?" Tony walked over to his nephew.

"That!" He pointed to blanket that was being displayed on the wall with a sail boat on it. "It's perfect."

"I think you're right," Tony smiled as he walked to the shelf and found the blanket of choice. "They have two left. Think we should get both?"

"We better," Thaddeus nodded. "It might get messy."

"Did you find a book too?" Tony asked as he watched Thaddeus pull the book from under his arm.

"Yes," Thaddeus held out a book that had a boat on the cover and on the boat were two men with a little boy. "It's me, you and Boss."

Tony smiled down at the little boy; how could you not love the innocence and pure joy the little boy got out of the simplest things in life. As they were walking to the cashier, Thaddeus stopped and looked at a remote control car. Standing up, he marched proudly up to the cashier with his book and waited for his uncle to join them.

"Uncle Tony has two more things," Thaddeus smiled at the cashier.

Sneaking the toy car on the counter, Tony paid for their purchases and handed the book back down to the little boy to carry. Watching his nephew closely, Tony smiled at the woman at the counter. "That beautiful lady over there has my credit card; she's picking him up a few things he admired for his Easter basket. I just wanted to tell you so you know she has my permission to use it."

"He's a handsome boy," the cashier commented.

Walking to the counter with the things they were sneaking back to Gibbs' house, Rachel winked at the cashier as the last item was put in the bag.

"Watch this," Rachel whispered as she threw her wallet down on the floor. "Oh shoot," Rachel exclaimed as she stooped to pick it up.

"Rachel!" Thaddeus ran to his friend and put his arms around her neck in a big hug; the book landing on the floor with a soft thud. "I missed you with my whole heart today."

"Are you sick?" Rachel put her hand on his forehead. "Did you get hurt?"

"No silly!" Thaddeus giggled.

"Why are you here?" Rachel looked the little boy over.

"Boss is awake!" Thaddeus giggled. "I cried and he woked up!"

"That's pretty much how it happened too," Tony laughed. "He's here having a MRI and CT done; I'm going to go see about getting an ambulance to him home. Why don't you come over in a little while? I think he may need someone to reassure him that we're okay."

"I need to run some things out to my car," Rachel winked at Tony. "I'll be right there."

"I want to go with Rachel!" Thaddeus smiled at his uncle as he wrapped his legs around Rachel's waist.

"Okay," Tony rolled his eyes. "Gibbs is in room 310; I'll be there as soon as I take care of a few things. Thaddeus, you make sure he gets a nap before we go."

"Can I take one blanket for him?" Thaddeus gave his uncle a pouty look.

"Sure can," Tony handed over the blanket and the book he had picked up from the floor. "No kissing Rachel!"

"Ewwww! Yuck," Thaddeus put his hand over his mouth making everyone laugh.

"That kid," Tony laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs was sound asleep when Rachel and Thaddeus arrived in his room. As soon as Thaddeus saw that Boss was resting, he put a finger to his lips to shush Rachel.

"He's sleeping," he whispered softly as he tiptoed towards the bed. "He needs his blanket."

Working gently, Rachel covered their patient with the blanket making Thaddeus very happy. The little boy sat quietly on the floor with his new book looking at all the pictures and whispering to himself.

"Want me to read it to you?" Rachel asked softly. "We can go over to that corner so we don't wake Gibbs."

Nodding, Thaddeus stood up and took Rachel's hand; together they walked to the far corner and sat down on the sofa that was there. Rachel was very quiet as she read the story to Thaddeus taking time to point out a variety of things in the pictures as they went.

"Rachel?" Thaddeus interrupted. "He's just sleeping, right."

"Yes," Rachel kissed the little boy's head. "He's just sleeping. Gibbs is going to be pretty tired for a while just like you were."

"I member now," Thaddeus nodded before he snuggled back against Rachel to finish the book. He fell asleep shortly after the story was finished; Rachel snuggling him close to keep him comfortable.

"Hey," Tony whispered as he walked in to find his two guys sleeping. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel gave a playful smile. "Gibbs has been asleep since we got here and Thaddeus fell asleep about ten minutes ago; right after we finished his new book."

"You are such a good friend," Tony leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I owe you so much."

"The only thing you owe me is that you're happy." Rachel pulled Tony down beside her. "You also have to promise to take care of my boyfriend."

"I will do my best," Tony swallowed hard. "I didn't have the best role models growing up; I am not really sure what to do."

"You do what feels right," Rachel said softly. "You have Gibbs; you've learned a lot from him over the years. You are going to be a great father figure to him; you already are."

"Tony," Gibbs groaned as he tried to move in bed.

"Hey," Tony bounced over towards the bed; a smile on his face. "You're going to have to get used to me helping you for a while, Boss."

It was a low growl that Gibbs gave but a growl none the less. "Don't. like ."

"I know," Tony nodded. "I understand but we're partners and this is what we do; have each other's six."

"Home?" Gibbs questioned with hope in his eyes.

"You bet," Tony smiled. "They were getting someone to come pick you up; I have everything signed and ready to spring you as soon as they are here. Did you see the gift that Tadpole got you?"

Gibbs looked down at the blanket on the bed and smiled; it was so him. He looked across the room to see Thaddeus sleeping in Rachel's arms.

"He okay?" Gibbs asked as he watched the little boy not even move.

"Yes," Tony smiled. "He finds charming Rachel exhausting."

"He doesn't have to try hard," Rachel laughed. "He's got his uncle's natural flirting ability."

Thaddeus looked up at Rachel then across the room to Gibbs. "You are awake!" Hugging Rachel, Thaddeus squirmed off her lap and ran across the room. "Are we going home soon?"

"Yes," Tony started to answer.

"Boss needs the practice!" Thaddeus smiled up at his uncle. "We going home soon, Boss?"

"Yes," Gibbs stated with confidence. "Coming to get me soon."

"Great!" Thaddeus put his arms up so Tony would lift him onto the bed. "When we get home, I am going to read you our brand new book. Then, we can watch a movie and you can sleep some more. The more you sleep the better you will feel. You can ask Rachel; she knows this stuff."

"We had a talk about resting and how naps do not mean that Gibbs is in a coma," Rachel smiled as she stood and walked across the room. Leaning over the bed, she gave Gibbs a very gentle kiss on the forehead. "Welcome back; we all missed you. Some of us, like these two, missed you a bunch."

"Good," Gibbs sighed. ".back."

"You've got a long road to recovery," Rachel turned her head and looked at Tony then Thaddeus. "However, I think you have a great team by your side to make it worth the effort."

Gibbs nodded and watched as the door opened and the stretcher was brought in to transport him safely home. There was a brief moment of panic that passed by his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Tony and much to their surprise, Thaddeus.

After he was on the stretcher and covered up, Thaddeus put his arms up so that he could join him. "I have to give him something."

Nodding, Tony picked the little boy up and placed him carefully at Gibbs side. The stretcher was on its way out of the room, towards the elevator as Thaddeus carefully tucked Tee-Nozzo under the covers and helped Gibbs get his arm on the bear.

"He never goes anywhere without that bear," Tony smiled. "He may set it down when we get someplace but he always takes it and he always knows where it is."

"Security," Rachel smiled.

"Tee-ANozzo is sleepy," Thaddeus explained. "He was awake the whole time you was in the coma so he needs a big nap. You can watch him for me; I have to go with Uncle Tony. They don't let little dudes ride in the ambulance."

The ambulance attendants laughed, the little boy was very entertaining. "I wish we could," Jennifer smiled as she patted the little boy on the head. "I think you are the most precious thing I have ever seen. What's your name?"

"Thaddeus Gabrielle Paddington," Tad answered as he put a hand out to greet the attendant. "Nice to meet you."

"Polite too," Jennifer giggled as she shook hands with the little boy. "I promise to sit with Jethro the whole time; I will make sure everything is okay."

"You have to take very good care of him," Thaddeus said very sternly. "He is my best friend just like Uncle Tony."

Tears sprang to both Gibbs and Tony's eyes. They shared a brief look before turning away trying to regain composure.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson came up from the basement just in time to see his son trying to get out of bed. "Leroy!" Jack rushed to his side. "That was a damn fool thing to try."

"Dad," Gibbs took a moment to think about his words. "Basement Tadpole present."

"Son," Jackson pushed his son back on the bed. "I have been working on that for you. If you fall and end up in the hospital; you won't be able to see his face when he opens it."

"We're going shopping," Tony announced with a wink as he and Thaddeus came down the stairs. "We will be back in a little while," Tony helped get Gibbs back into bed as he talked.

As soon as Thaddeus and Tony pulled out, Abby came bounding in with Palmer and Breena behind her. "Hi Gibbs," Abby kissed his cheek. "We've come to get everything ready for Easter; Tony's going to keep Thaddeus out shopping until we're done."

"Tony said everything is in the basement," Palmer started for the door with Breena following him.

It took several trips but Palmer and Breena were able to bring everything up from the basement including the desk that Gibbs had made Thaddeus. As soon as the put the desk down on the kitchen floor, Gibbs' face lit up.

"Wan .see." Gibbs threw back to blankets from the bed and started to get up.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer stopped him. "You stay right there; we'll bring it to you." As promised, Palmer moved the desk into the living room where Gibbs was resting. Taking a few moments to help him from the bed to the chair by the bed, Palmer allowed the man to look over the finish result.

"Beautiful," Gibbs pointed to the desk.

"Leroy," Jackson called as he came from the basement with an additional piece. "I found your plans and made this chair for his bear; I hope it's what you had envisioned, son."

"Perfect," Gibbs nodded. With the desk and chairs hidden behind the sofa with a large blanket over it, the gang started to work on putting the little boy's Easter basket together. Gibbs was caught up in the fun, everyone listening to his input as they went. By the time they were done, they had huge basket that took the hands of three people to shrink wrap.

"Palmer," Gibbs called softly. "Talk alone?"

"Sure," Palmer smiled. "Why don't you three wheel that down the hallway to the spare room and try to hide it so he won't see it: I will come get you in a minute."

"Will..you.." Gibbs nodded. "Help me?"

"Sure," Palmer moved a chair to sit in front of Gibbs. "What do you need me to do?"

"Present for Tony and dad." Gibbs gave a panicked look to Palmer.

"Okay," Palmer nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

Palmer and Gibbs chatted for a few minutes; Palmer gathering ideas that he had Gibbs had come up with. "I'm going to help you back in bed then I'll run to the store with Breena and we'll get this list filled."

"Money," Gibbs pointed to his gun safe giving Palmer the combination.

"I'll bring back your change," Palmer smiled. "You get some rest; we'll be back soon. I'll text Tony so he heads back; I'll make sure we hide everything from him."

Gibbs was sleeping when Tony and Thaddeus returned. The two made their way upstairs quickly with their packages giggling all the way.

"He's going to be so surprised!" Thaddeus clapped his hands in excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Tony smiled as he pulled out the items from their bags. "We did a good job, partner."

Palmer managed to sneak back with while the guys were upstairs; he enlisted the help of Abby and Breena to make the baskets for Tony and Jackson just like he wanted them. By the time they were done, Abby was bubbling over with excitement.

"I wish we could be here tomorrow," Abby looked around the room. "They are going to be so excited."

"I know," Palmer smiled. "Let's put the baskets in boxes so that Tony can carry them in here without ruining the surprise. Gibbs really went out of his way to make sure Tony had a great Easter and his dad too."

With everyone back in the kitchen, Gibbs woke from his nap. Looking around the room, he was very pleased with how lived in his house now looked.

"Hey," Tony smiled as he walked in and found Gibbs awake. "Everyone is leaving and we can get some of your therapy out of the way."

Tony worked at doing range of motion exercise on Gibbs' arms and legs. He got him sitting up on the side of the bed and together they worked at him gaining some better balance. Thaddeus walked into the room with a big ball that the physical therapist gave him to use when he was being a helper.

"You have to kick it," Thaddeus smiled as he stood not too far from Gibbs' feet. "Come on, you can do it."

Gibbs tried once and became frustrated that he couldn't do it. Sulking wasn't something he did and he wasn't going to start now. So he started back on the exercises for his hand that he was shown earlier in the day.

"Oh no you don't!" Thaddeus moved a little closer to Gibbs' feet. "You have to kick the ball. Come on, Gunny!"

Looking confused at the use of the title, Gibbs gave Tony a questioning look. Tony could only smile and explain. "Abby told him to call you Gunny when you were being stubborn."

Set with determination, Gibbs concentrated hard on moving his foot and soon his toes connected with the ball knocking it out of Thaddeus' hands. "You did it!" Thaddeus squealed and clapped as he ran after the ball. "Do it again!"

Five times Gibbs successfully kicked the ball out of Thaddeus' hands thinking he had completed his task until the little boy scooted over and very seriously looked at him.

"You have two feet," Thaddeus explained as he stood waiting for Gibbs to make an effort at his therapy.

It took a lot more effort on the weaker side but Gibbs finally managed to get the five kicks his junior therapist was looking for. By the time he was done, the sweat was rolling down the middle of his back and he was feeling a little gross.

"Tony?" Gibbs gave him a pointed look. "Shower?"

"Sure," Tony smiled; he had been looking for an opportunity to show Gibbs the bathroom. "Let me get you some clothes to change into; you can get out of that breezy hospital gown. We'll get it all set up and then come back and get you."

"Put him in the wheelchair first," Thaddeus pointed to the chair. "It's bestest fors him."

"Good point," Tony nodded as he helped Gibbs into the chair and fastened the vest on him to keep him from falling forward. "They said you won't need this vest for long; we should be able to get your trunk strength back in no time."

Helping Gibbs shower was a lesson in patience; the older man was stubborn and Tony was trying hard not to step on his pride. He allowed Gibbs to do as much as he could; only helping when it was obvious that Gibbs was unable or getting too tired.

"You're exhausted," Tony said softly. "Let's get your hair washed and then we'll get you dressed. I've been practicing; you'll be surprised what I can do."

Hanging his head in self-imposed shame, Gibbs allowed Tony to wash his hair and rinse him off. He was quiet as Tony dried him and dressed him. Not a word was spoken as Tony wheeled him back to the living room and tucked him back in. Gibbs managed to roll on his side away from his audience and try to hold it together.

Jackson watched his son; he knew from experience that stroke patients were more emotional than normal. Between what he was feeling and the stroke, Jackson knew his son well enough to realize he was going to need a few moments without his fan club.

"Why don't you two go play outside for a little while before we have to get dinner started," Jackson said giving Tony a wink as he nodded in Jethro's direction.

"Come on Tadpole," Tony swooped his nephew up in his arms. "We need to work on our surprise for Gibbs some more."

"Woop, Woop," Thaddeus giggled as they headed out into the backyard to play.

"Leroy," Jackson moved around the bed so he could see his son's face. "Look at me, son."

Looking up at his father with tear filled eyes, Jethro let them go. For the first time in a long time, Leroy Jethro Gibbs cried.

"Let it all out, son." Jackson ran a supportive hand over Jethro's head and neck. "Let it out."

When Gibbs was cried out and totally exhausted, Jackson took a seat by his side. "Those boys love you just as much as I do, Leroy. There isn't anything they won't do for you or go through with you. Stop feeling like a useless burden and start living your life to get better and be the best part of this family that you can be."

With his father's words to soothe him, Gibbs fell into a deep sleep. By the time he woke up, dinner was ready and his three guys were setting the table and getting ready to sit down. As soon as he saw Gibbs was awake, Tony grabbed a glass of water with a straw from the fridge.

"Here you go," Tony held the straw to Gibbs' lips. "I can't stand piss warm water."

Gibbs smiled at the statement. Before he could say anything, he stomach growled leaving him a bit confused.

"They had to decrease you tube feeding so that we can start working food back into your system. Ducky and your speech therapist both said that we could try some soft things like mashed potatoes, apple sauce; stuff like that." Tony explained. "In fact, I think you can join us for dinner tonight; been a while since we ate together."

Tony and Jackson picked up the table and moved it so they were closer to Gibbs. With chairs placed around the table; food set our waiting to be served,

Tony took his place at Gibbs' side. "They make the coolest gadgets now, " Tony explained as he placed a bowl with a suction cup on Gibbs' over bed table and put some mashed potatoes and gravy in it. "This spoon is designed for stroke patients so they can hold onto it better." Tony handed Gibbs the thick handled spoon.

"You work on that bowl first son," Jackson smiled and winked. "I made something special for after dinner once you get that down."

Thaddeus didn't say anything; he knew that his boss could do this. He just had to have someone believe in him and that was easy to do. Together the four men ate, no words being exchanged between them as they enjoyed the first meal they had together in a while.

Gibbs had managed to eat all his mashed potatoes and had another portion; he felt as if he were starving. Much to his delight, his father had made butterscotch pudding as a treat for after dinner. Tony started the slow feed on the tube feed having heard Gibbs stomach still growling with hunger.

"I think you're getting better, Boss. You managed to eat pretty good." Tony praised as he cleaned up the dishes and handed Gibbs a wet wash cloth to wipe his face with.

"As soon as I get Thaddeus into bed, I'll get you in the bathroom to take care of business then we'll get his Easter stuff set out." Tony smiled as Gibbs nodded a certain excitement seemed to be coming from the man.

Thaddeus was sound asleep partially because he had no idea what the next morning was going to bring to be too excited to sleep and partially because they had been so busy during the day. The little boy was really looking forward to giving Gibbs his present and he knew the man was going to speechless and touched.

Thaddeus stood at the top of the stairs trying to figure out what to do. To go down by himself without Uncle Tony broke the rules but Uncle Tony wasn't upstairs and he really didn't know where he was. Instead of breaking the rules, the little boy sat at the top of the stairs with his bear clutched really tight and waited.

"Boss?" Thaddeus called down the stairs. "I'm stuck."

Gibbs heard the little boy, his voice sounded as if he was going to cry. Looking over to where Tony was still sleeping on the couch, Jethro picked up the tennis ball from his tray table and threw it the best he could hitting Tony right on the butt.

"What?" Tony shot up and gave Gibbs a surprised look. "Nice throwing, Boss."

"Tadpole stuck," Gibbs pointed to the stairs.

"Oh crap," Tony hurried up the stairs to get his nephew. "You okay?"

"I was scared," Thaddeus looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I couldn't find you and I was stuck up here."

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized. "I was working with Gibbs last night and fell asleep down there. Why don't you go get Jackson up and you can open your presents."

"Tony," Gibbs called out to him. "More back room."

Confused, Tony walked down the hallway and found plain cardboard boxes with notes in Palmer's writing. Several trips later, he had everything in the living room in piles by the person.

"You are one devious man," Tony teased Gibbs. "I can't believe you pulled all this off."

Thaddeus was amazed at the size of the basket that was in the wagon, which also part of his gift. He very carefully opened the shrink wrap and one by one started removing things. "I saw this when I was picking out a present for Boss!"

"I know you did," Tony smiled as he watched his nephew treasure everything. "What do you say we put your candy in a small basket and you can have a little at a time?"

"Ok," Thaddeus nodded as he picked up all the candy and put it in the basket that Tony held. Once they were done, Thaddeus looked around and then took his basket from Tony and put it under Gibbs' bed.

Tony, Jackson and Gibbs were all confused by the display but let it go until the little boy started hiding his presents under the couch, chair and bed.

"Tad," Gibbs called out to the little boy.

"Yeah boss?" Thaddeus walked over to the side of the bed.

"What you doing?" Gibbs pointed to the hidden presents.

"Mommy always made me hide my stuff from Sal the door; he would break it." Thaddeus turned to start hiding the rest.

"Wait," Gibbs motioned for Thaddeus to come back. "Sal is gone. Stuff safe."

"Oh," Thaddeus looked at the wagon that had carried his stuff. Pulling the wagon over to the couch, Thaddeus put all his treasures back inside of it with Tee-Nozzo to watch them and make sure everything was safe.

"Go look.." Gibbs pointed to the the couch. The little boy walked behind it and saw the blanket covered heap. Pulling off the blanket, he squealed. "I can goes to schools right heres!"

"You sure can," Tony laughed. "You know what is oh so cool about this desk?" Tony questioned as he pulled it out to put it where Gibbs could watch the little boy enjoy it. "Gibbs made it before he got sick and Grandpa Jack put it all together for you."

"Whoa!" Thaddeus ran his hands over it as if to admire the work. "This is the greatest present of my whole life."

"It's pretty awesome," Tony agreed as he turned to look at a smiling Gibbs.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus pointed to his big box. "What did you get?"

Tony opened the box and pulled out his basket. Gibbs watched in amusement as Tony's eye grew wide at the sight of everything.

"You got a Tee-Nozzo!" Thaddeus giggled. "That's cool, dude."

Pulling the bear from the basket, Tony smiled fondly at his boss. Looking back at his basket, Tony's throat constricted when he saw what it contained. Inside was bubbles, a kite, sidewalk chalk, a jump rope, jelly beans, a beautiful new knife, a couple DVDs that Tony had mentioned wanting to get but was too busy to do so.

"You remembered," Tony blinked hard to fight the tears. "Everything I ever told you about my childhood, you remembered."

"Not too late," Gibbs smiled. "Can be fun."

"Thanks," Tony pulled out a game from this basket and showed it to Thaddeus. "We can play this later."

"You a big kid," Thaddeus giggled. "Can we get our present?"

"Yes," Tony laughed as he picked up the boy and they headed upstairs.

"Open," Jethro pointed to his dad's box.

Inside, Jackson was amazed to find some tools that were a duplicate of his son's tools. There were clothes, bedding and a set of keys to the house and charger.

"Leroy?" Jackson's eyes were bright with tears.

"My home," Gibbs took his time. "Is your home."

"You got me a kite!" Jackson laughed. "Guess I'll be taking my grandsons to the park."

"Jack," Tony handed him an envelope. "This is for you."

"Boss," Tony handed Gibbs rectangular box. "That is for you, I will help you with it in a minute."

"Grandpa Jack," Thaddeus climbed up in the older man's lap. "Uncle Tony wasn't going to tell you about this but... I can't remember what you told me to say."

Tony laughed. "I wasn't going to tell you about this but I didn't want you to drive yourself crazy wondering. Now once you open it, I want you to know it comes with no strings attached. We're family and it is what we do."

Opening the envelope, Jackson was shocked to find receipts paying off the balance on the mortgages on his store and house. "I don't understand."

"My father left me more money that Thaddeus or I will spend in either or our lifetimes; my sister did the same. I didn't want you to miss another moment of your son's life because of a financial obligation to the bank. I also didn't want you to miss an opportunity to see your grandson grow up." Tony took Thaddeus from Jackson and moved to sit by Gibbs.

"Now your turn," Thaddeus smiled a big smile.

Opening the box with help from Tony, Gibbs found a set of four plane tickets. "Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I thought we'd start off at Disney then go fishing and maybe a cruise." Tony opened the booklets to show Gibbs everything that there was to do.

"Work?" Gibbs looked confused at Tony.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I am retiring; I have other things in life I want to do besides be married to my job. I have a family to care for and a world of possibilities that I can do for others; I want to make a difference."

"You do every day," Jackson smiled at his boys.

"Boss," Thaddeus crawled up on the bed gently. "We're going to see Mickey but don't be afraid he's not a real mouse he's just pretend. I wanted Rachel to go but Uncle Tony said I had to kiss her and she has cooties so I can't. We're going to have a man's vacation. You have to teach me to fish, I think I will be good."

Gibbs looked at Tony in a panic. "No more Abby exposure!"

Tony laughed as he listened to his nephew; he definitely was becoming a product of his environment.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs' Physical Therapist found him to be a challenge for reasons that would surprise anyone that knew the man. Most would have expected his attitude, the growling, the intimidation to be the factor but that was far from the truth. The truth was that he was the most motivated patient the therapist had ever seen. He had set a goal for himself and he was working hard to meet it.

Tony had been using therapy time to take Thaddeus to the park down the street for the little boy to play. It was during this time that Gibbs was able to work towards his personal goals and his boys were none the wiser. There was a special bond between Jethro and his therapist, Matt. Matt knew Gibbs' goals were a special surprise for Tony and Thaddeus and he admired the fact that this man would push himself so hard for them.

"I am picking up your present for Thaddeus tomorrow," Matt smiled at Gibbs. "I'm also bringing mine with me so we can practice a bit. I can't have you getting hurt and ruining all my hard work."

"No danger," Gibbs said confidently. "I will do this for him."

"For as far as you have come in three weeks; I have no doubt that you will do what you set out to do." Matt smiled at Gibbs. "You've come a long way. When I first came, you could barely talk; you couldn't sit up and eating solid foods was an issue. Now you're talking like a champ; eating anything put in front of you and sitting up is not an issue any more."

"I have my boys," Gibbs explained. "I need to do this for them."

A quiet knock at the door ended the therapy session right on time, Gibbs thanked Matt for his help and made sure that he had given him enough money to pick up the present for Thaddeus. Ducky let himself in as Gibbs was saying good-bye. It was the first time since his friend's stroke that he had been able to spend time just the two of them.

"I stopped and told Anthony that I was coming to visit with you so he would let the little lad play until he was tuckered out." Ducky took off his hat and coat as he spoke. As soon as he was close enough, he enveloped his friend in a hug. "It's good to see you looking so well."

"Thank you, Duck." Gibbs took a deep breath. "A lot has changed, Duck."

"I know, Jethro." Ducky sat down beside his friend. "You'll regain use of everything, Jethro. You just need to have some patience."

"Not that," Gibbs shook his head. "My life has changed because of the boys."

"Oh," Ducky smiled. "It has indeed. You asked me to come today for a reason; I am guessing it has to do with the boys."

Nodding, Gibbs took one final look around the living room. "I want to sell the house, Duck."

"My word," Ducky was stunned. "Why Jethro?"

"I can't go upstairs; the boys are sleeping down here with me. The backyard isn't big enough for all the things I would like to do with my grandson. I didn't realize when we bought this house all those years ago how things change as we get older." Gibbs smiled a sincere smile at Ducky. "I want to find someplace that is all one level with a big yard."

Nodding, Ducky shook his head in disbelief. "Jethro, you need to talk to Anthony about this."

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I don't want him to feel like I did this because of him."

"Jethro," Ducky laughed. "Talk to Anthony, I think you will be amused and relieved by what you learn."

"Talk to me about what?" Tony asked as he walked in the door with a sleeping little boy in his arms.

"I want to sell the house," Gibbs said softly.

"Hold on," Tony responded. "Let me put him down and grab something; I will be right back."

Walking back into the room with what looked like blueprints, Tony moved to the dining room table where he rolled them out. "Come look at this, Boss."

Rolling to the table, Gibbs was surprised to see the plans that he had sketched up when Thaddeus first came into their life before him. "You found these in the basement?" Gibbs questioned.

"The day I ran back here after you had your stroke," Tony explained. "I ran downstairs to get a sleeping bag for Tad and found them. The more I looked over them the more I realized this would be a better place for you if your recovery didn't go as well as we prayed and that the yard would be amazing for Thaddeus."

"What did you do?" Gibbs questioned not sure if he was prepared to hear it out.

"I had a real estate agent find me the perfect piece of land, the architect came to the hospital and we expanded the plans a bit. He recommended a building contractor and they got started on it almost immediately." Tony took a deep breath then pulled out his phone and started showing Gibbs the pictures on it.

"It's perfect," Gibbs smiled.

"It is very perfect," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to give you someplace that you could be as independent as you possibly could. We can keep this house, I don't want you go give up that piece of your life."

"Memories are in here," Gibbs pointed to his head and then his heart. "They aren't in this house."

"Well," Tony smiled. "The builders have been at it for weeks now; they are almost done. We put three times the men on the job just in case we needed it for you to come home to."

"Jethro," Ducky patted his friend on the back. "It's good to see you finally where you belong."

"What?" Gibbs gave Ducky a confused look.

"With family," Ducky smiled. "You've finally accepted them as family."

"You too," Gibbs pointed out. "Good friend, Duck."

The three men sat together excitedly talking about the new house, the plans for the backyard and the furniture. Gibbs, much to Tony's dismay, insisted on contributing to the house with the money from the sale of his home.

"Boss," Tony said softly; he didn't want to offend Gibbs. "Are you sure that you want to spend that money?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded. "Let me do his playground in the yard."

"Deal," Tony smiled at his friend; he knew how much this project meant to him. "Why don't you draw up the plans and we'll have the contractors do that before they leave. You can be the project leader."

"Boss?" Thaddeus came out of the back bedroom rubbing his eyes.

Picking up the little boy, Gibbs cuddled him close after he felt him shaking a bit. "What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned as he rubbed the little boy's back.

"Bad dream," Thaddeus burrowed his head into Gibbs' neck and started to cry.

"Tell me?" Gibbs prodded gently.

"You went to heaven with mommy," Thaddeus sobbed. "I wooked all over the place and you was gone to heaven."

"I'm right here," Gibbs kissed the side of the little boy's head. "Want to nap with me?"

"Yes," Tad sniffled.

Tony set the little boy down on his chair and helped Gibbs get settled in for his nap, taking care to put the little boy in beside him. "T-man? What made you dream about Gibbs going to heaven?"

Thaddeus shrugged and burrowed closer to Gibbs. "Don't know."

"Are you worried about when he goes to the hospital to have the tube taken out of his tummy?" Tony questioned; they had been talking about Gibbs having the feeding tube removed now that he was able to eat again.

"He's not going," Thaddeus wrapped himself around Gibbs' arm. "Not going!"

"Thaddeus," Ducky moved to sit closer to the young boy. "Jethro isn't even going to have to stay at the hospital; he'll be home before lunch."

"You promise?" Thaddeus sat up and looked at Ducky.

"I promise!" Ducky smiled as the little boy snuggled in and both he and Jethro were asleep in seconds.

"That little guy can tear your heart out and hand it back to you before you even know what happens," Tony whispered softly to Ducky as they watched the boys sleep.

The next days that led to Thaddeus' birthday were a flurry of activity. Tony had to sneak out to purchase the little boy's birthday present, run to the house to see how they were coming along with the build, get the furniture ordered that was going into the new house, sneak and find someone to pretend to buy Gibbs' house, and get everything he needed for Thaddeus' first every birthday party ala Uncle Tony.

After some careful consideration, Abby decided to buy Gibbs' house with a loan from her best friend, Tony. They had decided that they really wanted to keep the house in the family because of what it meant to Gibbs.

Abby had been spending a great number of hours at the house helping Jethro draw up the plans for the backyard, planning out the birthday meal and helping get presents and things wrapped for the big day.

The party started on the back porch, the weather was cooperating for the happy family. Thaddeus was beside himself with excitement; everyone he loved was there to tell him happy birthday and bring him presents. There were so many great gifts that ranged from clothing, to books, to things for his new bedroom. With all the gifts opened, Thaddeus was playing in the yard with Tony when Gibbs rolled his wheelchair to where the patio met the yard.

"Abby," Gibbs called softly.

"Yeah?" Abby moved swiftly to his side.

"Box on the kitchen counter, please." Gibbs was feeling a little nervous about his present but excited as well.

Returning, Abby placed the box in Gibbs' lap and called the little boy over to open it. Tony and Thaddeus' eyes grew big when they saw that inside were a bat, a baseball, and four baseball gloves.

"Wow," Thaddeus smiled and started jumping up and down. "Let's play!"

"Go out in the yard," Gibbs handed Thaddeus and Tony gloves. Turning to Abby, he handed her a ball and glove and pointed to the boys. As the boys walked out into the yard, Gibbs locked the breaks on his wheelchair and stood. With tear filled eyes, Abby handed him the glove and ball while she waited for the boys to turn around.

As soon as the duo turned around, Gibbs took three deliberate steps into the yard towards them before tossing the ball. The porch which had been a buzz of many voices was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The baseball landed on the ground between Thaddeus and Tony as they both stood stunned at the miracle before them.

In the next moment, Tad took off running for Gibbs only to be snatched up by Tony as he ran towards him too.

"You are the bestest present I ever got!" Thaddeus squealed as Tony placed him on the ground and he wrapped himself around Gibbs' legs. "The bestest!"

"Welcome back," Tony whispered through tear filled eyes as he pulled Gibbs into a hug. "Welcome back."


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs came home from surgery as promised just as Thaddeus was about to eat his lunch. Tony helped their father figure into bed to sleep off the anesthesia he'd been given for the procedure and tucked Thaddeus in there shortly after he had finished eating.

The rest of the day was spent just resting and being together; both boys making sure they were close at hand to take care of Gibbs. Jethro didn't complain of any pain or discomfort; he wasn't one to admit that type of weakness. Much to their credit, Tony and Thaddeus both could tell when he needed medicated.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus called out from where he was resting on the bed with Gibbs and looking at one of his new books from his birthday.

"What's up?" Tony peeked around from the kitchen.

"Boss needs something for his tummy and the ouchies." Thaddeus announced stunning Gibbs.

"On it!" Tony smiled as he grabbed the nausea medication along with the pain meds. Taking it into the living room, Tony watched as Thaddeus supervised the swallowing of the medication.

"That's good work, Boss!" Thaddeus praised as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "The medicine will make you feel better!"

Dozing off, Gibbs allowed the medication to do what it needed to do; more than anything he wanted to get well and be able to do anything and everything with the boys. By morning, Gibbs was hungry and the pain seemed to be diminished.

"Let's get you some breakfast, the nausea medicine and the other pain pill." Tony said softly. "Ducky gave you a strong one and a milder one; we're going out so I think you should take something just in case."

"Where are we going?" Gibbs questioned as he started to eat the food Tony put in front of him.

"It's a surprise," Tony smiled as he pushed Thaddeus up to the table to eat. "Eat up; we're going out to do something special."

"Really?" Thaddeus cooed. "All of us?"

"All of us!" Tony reassured. "Boss is going to sit in the back with you because I don't want the seatbelt to hurt his tummy where they did his surgery."

"I will take care of him," Thaddeus smiled. "I promise!"

Tony managed to get both of his guys safely in the back of the SUV and heading in the direction of the surprise. Gibbs was feeling a little uneasy; this was his first outing besides a doctor's appointment since his stroke. Tony had put the wheelchair in the back of the SUV as a precaution and that made Gibbs nervous. He didn't want to be anywhere that he was going to be viewed handicapped.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus called from the backseat. "Could you stop?"

Pulling into the parking lot of a gas station, Tony cut the engine and moved around to Thaddeus' side of the vehicle and opened the door. "What's wrong?" Tony questioned as he pulled the little boy out and held him close.

Hugging his uncle, he whispered in Tony's ear. "Boss is shaking a little; I think he's scared."

"Oh," Tony kissed his nephew. "I'll take care of it. You are such a good kid!"

Easing Thaddeus back into his car seat, Tony strapped him in and gave him a drink of water. "Better?" Tony questioned with a wink.

"All better," Thaddeus giggled.

Walking to the other side of the SUV, Tony opened Jethro's door and handed him a small bottle of water. Seeing the slight tremble as his friend took the water, Tony put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Take it easy," Tony urged. "I promise you'll love where we are going; just relax."

"I trust you," Gibbs took a deep breath feeling a little more settled than earlier. "I'm ready to go."

"Listen to me for a minute, Gibbs." Tony needed Gibbs to really hear him. "You are not a weak man; don't let this make you feel that way. The stroke changed a lot of things for you but it didn't change who you are."

"Ok," Gibbs sighed. "We're going to the house aren't we?"

"Always were a great investigator," Tony smiled.

The remainder of the ride was rather short but Gibbs was so excited that he was nearly vibrating. He took in the neighborhood as Tony turned onto what Gibbs just knew was their street. The houses were far apart; each having a substantial amount of land to it.

"Tad," Tony called to the little boy in the backseat. "This is our new house."

Looking out the window, Thaddeus looked at the yard and was practically climbing out of his car seat as they pulled up the driveway and straight into the garage.

"Wow," Thaddeus commented. "Our car has a house too!"

"It sure does," Tony smiled. "Gibbs can put his car and truck in here too; it's going to be great. I need you to stay in the car for a minute and help me with Boss."

"Okay," Thaddeus unbuckled his seatbelt and got out ready to help. "What do I do?"

Placing the wheelchair down on the garage floor, Tony opened the door to let Gibbs out. "I need you to put your hands on his back and just help him sit up while I get him out and then into the chair."

"Got it!" Thaddeus took seriously to his job.

"You are clever," Gibbs smiled as he moved from the car to the wheelchair.

"Didn't want him taking off yet," Tony explained. "I want you to show him the backyard."

"Want you to ride with me," Gibbs told Thaddeus.

"I'll be real easy," Tad reassured. "I will not touch your belly boo-boo."

Gibbs smiled and settled the little boy in his lap. Tony pushed them up the ramp that led to the wraparound porch. Taking them through the front door, Tony made them close their eyes until he could move to stand with them to see their faces.

"Open them," Tony said softly.

"OH WOW!" Thaddeus looked around at the living room; it was huge. There was a huge TV on the wall with a big couch for them to watch movies together.

"The living room is beautiful," Gibbs said softly. "Can we go to the kitchen?"

The tour continued with the kitchen which had all state of the art appliances, the laundry room with contained a front loading washer and dryer large enough to meet the needs of three active guys.

Starting down the hallway, Thaddeus looked at all the doors. "Why so many doors?"

"Well," Tony smiled. "This one is my bedroom; that one is my office. Gibbs' bedroom is over here and that is your bedroom right there. That room is your playroom and across from it is the gym I had put in so that Gibbs can get even stronger."

"I want to see the gym!" Thaddeus clapped his hands in excitement spurring Tony on.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked around. There was every piece of equipment that anyone could imagine to help with his rehab.

"Relax," Tony said softly. "I can work out here too. Palmer, McGee, Breena and even Ducky can head over here to sweat it out."

"Don't forget the Die-Wector!" Thaddeus chimed in.

"Yeah, Director Vance too." Tony laughed. "There is a pool right through that door but the doors to the pool are all security code locked so that little boys cannot get in there without someone with them. We'll be able to swim all year long."

"You did good work, Tony." Gibbs was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Okay let's go see your rooms," Tony laughed as he turned the chair around.

"I'd like to walk," Gibbs motioned for Tony to let him out of the chair.

"Okay," Tony smiled. Gibbs stood and together they took Thaddeus to see his new bedroom. As soon as they opened the door, Gibbs' eyes filled with tears. Every plan that he had sketched up had come to life in the little boy's room. His hand made bed and dressers were just like the images on the pages on his work bench.

"See anything familiar?" Tony smiled as he saw Gibbs' face.

"This is so cool!" Thaddeus walked over to the shelf that had all sorts of blocks and books on it. There were toys all over the place; much more than he had at Gibbs' house now. There just hadn't been much time for shopping with everything that had been going on in their lives since he arrived.

"Boss?" Thaddeus walked over to him with huge tears in his eyes. "I want my desk you made me to come here and Tee-Nozzo."

"It will," Gibbs reassured. "All our stuff will come here."

Gibbs' bedroom was huge; it had an area to serve as his office. There was a sofa in there for him to relax and read. He had a sky light that would allow him to look at the stars and talk to Shannon and Kelly. The bedroom had a fireplace and on the mantle Tony had placed several pictures of Shannon with Gibbs in the early days along with pictures of them as a family.

"Thank you," Gibbs fought tears.

"You're welcome," Tony replied before he head slapped his mentor. "You sleep in the bed not on the couch."

"On it boss," Gibbs teased. "Where does that door go?"

"Go look," Tony watched as Gibbs opened the door that revealed a hallway. Walking down the short hall, he opened another door and was floored by what he found. He was inside a beautifully laid out work shop.

"Look!" Thaddeus pointed to the large door at the back. "You can get your boat out!"

"That I can," Gibbs looked around amazed to find all his tools were already there.

"Let's go out that side door," Tony smiled. "You are going to love the yard."

Gibbs and Thaddeus were amazed by the backyard. Looking around, Gibbs was amazed to find that everything was built just as he had wanted it. "You raised the flower beds?"

"I know you like to get your hands dirty," Tony explained. "I figured since we're in the season now that it would be easier on you if they were higher."

"Thanks," Gibbs looked around and soon his eyes landed on the amazing BBQ pit that was on the back porch. There were large chaise lounges that could easily be used as a napping spot.

"I have more to show you," Tony smiled. "I had an in-law suite added to the plans. If Jackson wants to come live here or someday if Ducky needs care and wants to; they have options. We have a finished basement that is a walk-out with an additional living room and three bedrooms down there. There are three extra bedrooms up here in case your dad comes for a visit or we have people over for the holidays."

"It's a nice home," Gibbs smiled. "Where'd Tadpole go?"

Tony turned on the television in the spare room they were standing in and showed Gibbs how to do a security check of the outside of the house and how to use it to check on the little boy. "There he is!" Tony pointed to the screen revealing to Gibbs the little boy in what Tony had pointed out as his play room.

Walking down the hallway, Tony could hear giggling coming from the playroom.

"What are you laughing at?" Tony yelled down the hall.

"It farts!" Thaddeus squeezed the belly of the hippo he found on a shelf in his play room. "Abby-tales was here!"

While Tony played with Thaddeus, Gibbs made his way out to the porch and walked around the whole house taking in the beauty not only of the house but the land. Somehow, Tony had caught not only his dream and expanded it a bit but he had also caught the spirit of what Gibbs felt was a home.

"You'd love it here, Shannon." Gibbs whispered. "I can picture Kelly's kids running in the backyard. Her daughter would have red hair like her grandma that would be in pigtails and her son would love boats like grandpa. They'd love coming over to see us; they would come and stay for days and we'd relive out lives through them."

Gibbs sighed as he looked around again before heading back towards the house. Just as he turned to go in the door, he saw Tony standing in the doorway. It was obvious the younger man had heard him and had given him the privacy he needed.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Tony questioned with great concern.

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled.

"I'm sorry that Shannon and Kelly couldn't have been here with you for this," Tony responded softly. "I know how much you love them.'

"I do," Gibbs nodded. "I love you guys too though."

"We love you too," Tony smiled. "What do you say? How about we have lunch in our new home?"

"It's good to be home," Gibbs said with a smile as he walked through the door and into their kitchen. "It's good to be home."


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch in the new house had been an amazing experience for everyone. The new layout meant that everyone could do their part at getting things ready. By the time they got done eating, Tony found himself with two very tired fellas on his hands.

"I'm going to do dishes," Tony said softly. "We'll head back as soon as I get them put away."

By the time the dishes were washed and dried, Tony had to go in search of the guys. He couldn't hide the smile that graced his face when he found them curled up together on Gibbs' new bed. Pulling his cell from his pocket, Tony walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Why don't you come over to the new house," Tony laughed. "You have to see it and Gibbs with Thaddeus. We'll talk to him about you buying the house when you're here."

With Abby on her way, Tony settled down on the porch. He had a monitoring system out there that he could keep watch on Gibbs and Thaddeus in case they needed him. Life at the new house was going to provide so much more independence for Gibbs; it already was. Since his shooting, this was the first time that he didn't require assistance in or out of bed.

"Hey," Abby hugged Tony as she walked up on the porch. "This is beautiful, Tony!"

"Thanks," Tony blushed. "Look at them," Tony pointed to the monitor to show Abby the guys.

"Oh my gosh," Abby cooed. "What's that by Gibbs' stomach?"

"A pillow," Tony explained. "Thaddeus is very scared that he's going to hurt where the feeding tube came out."

"That is really so sweet," Abby was just amazed by the little boy. "Show me your castle, Prince Tony."

Abby was speechless by the time the tour was done. "I can't believe how much thought you put into things for Gibbs sake but to include all of us too."

"I was worried but then we had lunch here today; I was doing dishes and when I was done I went searching to find them so we could go and they were in bed sleeping. Abby, Gibbs was able to do that all by himself; I gave him some independence back." Tony's eyes misted over. "I want him to have a good life despite the stroke; he's given me so much."

"You've given him more," Abby kissed her friend on the cheek. "You have no idea how you saved him from a dark place. When you first came to NCIS, it was bad. I mean really bad."

"Abby-tales!" Thaddeus ran to his friend and hugged her legs.

"Hello handsome!" Abby picked him up and kissed him.

"You have to see the gym," Thaddeus wiggled and pointed down the hall. "Be quiet Boss is sleeping; he's very tired."

"Tad," Tony pulled the little boy from Abby's ams. "Did Boss have any trouble getting into bed?"

"Nope," Thaddeus giggled. "He got right in and he had watery eyes. He said thank you Anozzo."

In the bedroom, Gibbs was sleeping soundly with Tony watching him from the doorway. His dreams were the most vivid they had been since he had woke up from his coma.

"Leroy," Ann called to her son. "I need you to listen to me. You need to speak with Timothy about his father; his father needs medical care. Sweetheart, I love you. You're doing so great getting better. Keep believing in your family, Leroy. You've made your father a very happy man."

Meanwhile, Abby was in the gym with Thaddeus helping him lift weights when a smiling Gibbs walked into the room. "I think your muscles are getting bigger." Abby teased Thaddeus.

"This is hard," the little boy grunted. "Am I going to be strong when I get bigger?"

"You are going to be very strong!" Abby smiled. "Just like your Uncle Tony and Gibbs."

"He will be stronger," Gibbs joked as he walked into the guy.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs greeted as he braced himself against the wall for his armful of Goth.

"You look so good," Abby praised as she hugged him tight.

"I feel better," Gibbs nodded. "You like the house?"

"I do," Abby smiled. "It's going to be very good for you."

"Already is," Gibbs smiled which turned to a laugh when he saw Thaddeus trying to lift weights by himself.

"Abby-tales," Thaddeus grunted. "I need you."

"My man is calling," Abby kissed Gibbs cheek and moved back to help the little boy.

"Gibbs," Abby called to him while she helped Thaddeus lift weights. "Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Abby?" Gibbs was instantly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Abby smiled. "I want to buy your house."

"OH," Gibbs sat down and looked at her for a moment. "Okay."

"You're okay with it?" Abby double checked.

"More than okay," Gibbs broke out into a smile.

"Oh Jethro," Shannon whispered in his ear. "I love that she's taking the house."

"I know Shannon would be pleased that you're buying the house," Gibbs put his arms out to hug Abby.

"Leroy," Ann whispered. "Tim."

"Abby," Gibbs pulled away from his hug. "Call McGee, tell him his dad is ill. He's going to die if he doesn't get to a doctor now."

"How do you know that?" Abby pulled out her phone to call Tim.

"Just do," Gibbs shrugged. "Complicated."

The phone call to Tim was made and the younger man didn't even blink, he was on the phone with his grandmother immediately. By the time the evening was over, Tim was on his way to be by his father's side.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus held his arms up to be picked up. "I never want to leave."

"I know buddy but we have to go home to get all our stuff packed." Tony looked around quickly before going to check on Gibbs. The older man had been able to get some time to himself today; the house giving him a sense of security.

"I don't want to leave either," Gibbs said softly. "You did good, Tony."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony gave Gibbs a one armed hug. "Let's go back to Abby's house and figure out what we're going to do and when."

"Back here tomorrow?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "We will be back here tomorrow for your physical therapy."

The next day, the boys returned to the house with suitcases in hand as well as boxes of necessities for Thaddeus and Gibbs. Tony had arranged for the movers to go to the house and pack up the clothes, toys, tools and various things under Abby's supervision.

By night's fall, Gibbs was exhausted from the most aggressive therapy session to date. He made tremendous progress and had a renewed outlook on how things could be. He would work with all his might to get back to 100%.

Tony worked alongside Ziva, Palmer, Breena and Ducky to organize the boxes the movers brought. Breena had managed to put all of Thaddeus' things away and get his room fixed with the little guy's help.

Palmer worked side by side with Tony to put all his movies and things away. They worked hard at making sure everything was in order and making sure it was done quickly. Tony wanted to have time with his family this evening and the house to be in order.

Ducky put all of Gibbs clothes away; his wardrobe had changed significantly since his stroke and Tony had managed to get him clothing that would require only a little assistance but maintain Gibbs' unique style. Having put everything away, Ducky went in search of his friend and to tour the house.

"Jethro," Ducky called hastily as he entered the gym. "What in the world are you doing?"

Gibbs was hanging onto the sides of the treadmill trying to keep up with it in an effort to regain his ability to walk better.

"Anthony," Ducky called out for assistance, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold Gibbs up.

"Duck?" Tony called as he walked into the gym only to rush to Gibbs' side. "I've got you; just relax for a minute."

"Going to keep going," Gibbs latched onto the treadmill again.

"No," Tony pulled Gibbs to him. "You're going to rest; the therapist said over doing it was dangerous. You're going to get there; I know you will but not all in one day."

Shaking his head, Gibbs started to argue.

"Ducky, go pull some clothing out for him to take a shower. We'll be out in a few minutes; shut the door on your way out." Tony was taking charge.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus wormed his way into the room before Ducky could get the door closed. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Tony put Gibbs in the wheelchair. "Gibbs was trying to get better too fast and he got too tired."

"Oh," Thaddeus thought for a moment. "Slow down, we'd wait forevers for you."

"What he said," Tony smiled. "We're in this for the long haul; I promise. There's no need to rush."

Climbing up into Gibbs' lap, Thaddeus hugged his best friend tight. "Mama is watching over you, Boss. She is still a really good nurse."

"What got you through the coma?" Tony questioned softly.

"You guys," Gibbs said without a doubt. "I knew I was coming home to you guys and Thaddeus needed me."

"We stayed through the coma," Tony reminded him. "We'll stay through the recovery. You stayed with me through the plaque, being shot, injured, the team drama."

"My honor," Gibbs said softly.

"Point is," Tony took a deep breath. "You and that little boy have been my beacon in darkest times. Let us do for you what you've done for me."

"Ok," Gibbs smiled. "Beacon."

"It's what we do," Thaddeus giggled. "I love you, Boss and Uncle Tony."


End file.
